Broken Promises
by JayAndAbiFanfic
Summary: Abi Branning was starting again. She was so done with Ben Mitchell and she was finally beginning to get over Jay. Now she had a new life to prepare for. But whether she'd get through it was a different question entirely. This is my first fanfic following the life of Abi from Eastenders.
1. The Truth

She knew. She knew everything.  
Of course there had always been these nagging thoughts in the back of her mind. She'd always had suspicions but now her fears had been confirmed.  
Paul had told her everything. Him and Ben. Behind her back for months. He said he felt bad for her, that's why he had told her the truth.  
 _So you should,_ she thought to herself. _You've been helping my boyfriend cheat on me for months.  
_ It wasn't even like she was heartbroken or anything. She was angry, no, she was pissed off. Angry at him for doing this to her. Ben had been there through everything with her parents. He knew better than anybody that this was the ultimate punishment for Abi. But he'd done it anyway. He had never cared about her. She was just a cover up to keep Phil from finding out that he's precious son was gay. She'd known that all along, she just didn't want to admit it.

Abi went straight back to the Mitchell house after talking to Paul. The guys would be at work. Nobody would be home. That's how she wanted it.  
She pulled the suitcase out from underneath the bed. Their bed. And grabbed all of her belongings out of the wardrobe, quickly throwing them into the suitcase. She was frantic but she had to get out of there before Ben got home. She was almost done. She just had to grab the rest of her thins from downstairs, and if she'd forgotten anything she was sure that Jay would bring it over for her.

Jay. They'd ended on such bad terms. She'd never wanted that and neither had he. After all, he was her best friend. He knew her better than anybody else. He could tell all of her darkest secrets but she knew that he would never split on her.  
 _Why had she been such a bitch?_ She cursed herself now. _Now there was no chance at all of them getting back together._

She heard the front door open and close again.  
Shit.  
She prayed that it wasn't Ben. Phil and Sharon she could sneak past without either of them questioning her but Ben...  
"Abs, you home?" Ben shouted up the stairs. "Dad let us off early."  
She could hear him taking the steps two at a time.  
Shit shit shit.  
Ben leant forward to kiss her on the cheek but she stepped back. He raised his eyebrows. "You okay?"  
Abi bit her bottom lip. Jay had always liked it when she had done that.  
"Abi," he questioned again. "What's going on?"  
"I,um," she took a deep breath. "I'm leaving, Ben."  
It was then that he glanced over noticed her things thrown across the bed. "Leaving...why? Is this about your dad? He's a grown man, Abs. He can take care of himself. I mean, he deserved what dad did to him Abs. He played him."  
Ben was rambling now and Abi brought her index fingers up to her temples. Man, he could stress her out. "You can't be daddy's little princess forever, Abs."  
"Just shut up," she nearly shouted. Ben was taken aback by her sudden outburst. "This has absolutely nothing to do with my dad."  
"Then what? I don't understand."  
"I spoke to Paul earlier." She watched as the colour drained from Ben's face. "He told me everything."  
"About what?"  
"Don't play dumb with me, Ben. You know exactly what I'm talking about. You and him."  
"Abi, its not what you think."  
"I know exactly what it is. You never loved me. All of this was just a cover up. Face it, Ben. You're gay. You can't hide this much longer."  
"NO!"  
"What do you mean no?" she almost laughed. "I know its true. Paul told me everything."  
"You're not leaving."  
"Yes, I am. Do you really think I want to stick around with you now that I know the truth? You're delusional."  
He moved towards the door, blocking her exit. At the same time, Abi turned back to her suitcase and threw the last bits in. "Ben, you can't stop this." Jay would definitely have to bring the rest of her things over now. She had to get out of here.  
"I can."  
She did laugh then. I hoarse, loud laugh that didn't sound like it had come from her mouth. "You're being ridiculous, Ben." She dragged the suitcase of the bed and headed towards the door. "Get out of my way."  
"no," he snarled.  
"Don't make this harder than it has to be. Just let me past."  
She tried to push past him but he shoved her back. She fell. She was falling. She hit her head on the radiator as she went down.  
Ouch.  
Abi drew a shaky hand up to her cheek and looked down at the warm, sticky liquid on her fingers. Blood. She looked up at Ben and went to speak but he was already moving.  
"You'll thank me for this later, Abi."  
"Ben, what are you..."  
She watched as he grabbed the key for the bedroom door and picked her phone up of the floor in one swift movement. It must have fallen out of her pocket when he'd pushed her.  
"Ben, you cant do this."  
"Watch me."  
The door slammed. She heard him twist the key in the hole.  
She was stuck.


	2. Rescue

_**Welcome to my first ever fanfic! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, please give me your reviews so I can see what you guys are thinking :)**_

Abi shot up and banged on the door. Hard.  
"Ben! Let me out of here! Now!"  
She heard his footsteps as he ran back down the stairs. Her shouting was useless.  
"BEN! You can't do this!"  
"Abs, I already have."

"Alright, Benny boy?"  
Jay entered the Mitchell house through the back door, a bag from the chippy in each hand.  
"Sorry it took so long. The queue was mental."  
Jay found Ben in the living room on their PS4 playing the latest GTA game.  
"Is Abi in? I didn't know if she'd be here so I got her something anyway."  
Ben shook his head slowly but didn't take his eyes of the screen.  
"You okay?" Jay questioned.  
"Yeah," he snapped quickly. "Why wouldn't I be?"  
He shrugged. "You just seem a bit odd that's all. You and Abi had an argument or something?"  
"I told you. She's not here."  
Jay held his palms up as a sort of surrender. "Only asking."  
He wandered back into the kitchen and loaded the fish and chips on to clean plates. He bagged up the rest for Abi to eat later, he's mind wandering to her.  
It had been the right thing to do, breaking up with her. They'd been together for so long, childhood sweethearts. But he was getting older now and he'd needed to explore. Meet new people. He had never expected things to go on for as long as they did. He still loved her deep down, but he guessed he always would. She was his first serious romance anyway. He'd never wanted to hurt her.  
A loud bang from upstairs brought Jay back to reality.  
He went back to the living room with the two plates. "Did you hear that?"  
"Hear what?" Ben still didn't look away from the game.  
"That bang?"  
"Nope."  
Jay handed him the other plate and in exchange Ben gave him the other control for the PS4. They sat in silence as they played, chewing on chips.  
A couple of minutes later, Jay heard it again.  
"That!" he almost shouted. "You must have heard it that time."  
"Jay." Ben sighed frustrated as he paused the game. "I have no idea what you're talking about."  
Jay eyed him suspiciously but went back to the game.  
He'd heard something alright, he just couldn't put his finger on it.  
Jay had finished his plate of food by the time he heard the bang again.  
"No, I definitely heard something that time. Don't tell me you didn't hear it."  
"I think its the boiler playing up. It does that sometimes."  
Jay had been living in that house while Ben had been in and out of prison and he'd not once heard he boiler make that noise before.  
"Don't give me that crap. What are you hiding up there?" Jay muted the TV so he could listen properly.  
"Me?" Ben's attempts to look innocent failed. "Nothing."  
"You know Phil isn't going to let you have that dog. He's allergic."  
Ben snorted. "I haven't got a dog up there."  
"Then what have you got up there?"  
"I, uh, nothing I mean."  
"Yeah right." He started for the stairs.  
"Jay, wait."  
He spun around on the bottom step. "What?"  
"Ben! You're not going to get away with this. Somebody's going to figure it out," Abi shouted. "And I'm not going to shut up until they do."  
"Is that Abi?" Jay questioned even though he already knew the answer.  
"Yeah. Yeah, it is. I didn't want to say anything in case it upset you."  
"Say what?"  
"I think Abi is taking something."  
"What? Like drugs?"  
"Yeah. She's been crazy ever since I came home. I thought he might calm down a bit if I left her in there for a while."  
"You locked her in your room?"  
"I didn't know what else to do."  
Jay didn't believe Ben for a second. Drugs? His Abi would never do that.  
He started to climb the stairs again.  
"Jay, what are you-"  
"Oh shut up, Ben."  
He reached the bedroom door and turned the handle. Locked of course.  
"Abs?"  
"Jay? Is that you?"  
"Yeah. It's me."  
"You've got to get me out of here. He's locked me in."  
"Why? What's happened?"  
"She's being a selfish bitch that's what's happened."  
"For wanting to leave my cheating boyfriend?" Abi retorted from the other side of the door. "I don't think so, Ben."  
The penny dropped. Abi knew about Paul. Jay had been trying to get Ben to tell her the truth for months.  
"Give me the key," Jay demanded.  
"No way."  
"Ben, give me the key or I'm going to knock this bloody door down myself."  
"No you won't. Dad'll kill you."  
"He'll get over it."  
"Sure about that?"  
"I've broken enough of your dads rules for Abi before," Jay whispered fiercely. "And I'm still here now, aren't I?"  
"I'm not going to give you the key."  
"Abs, stand back from the door." He waited. "You ready?"  
"Yeah."  
Jay held on to the door frame from either side and pulled himself up giving the door a mighty kick as he did so. It didn't budge. He tried again.  
And again. And again.  
"Give it up, Jay." Ben smirked. "It isn't going to happen."  
One kick later and Jay had it open. At the same time, Ben took off down the stairs.  
Jay looked up and saw Abi standing with her hands on her hips. "I could kill him," she sighed.  
Jay watched as she took the stairs two at a time to catch up with Ben. He quickly followed, grabbing her suitcase as he went. He wasn't about to let her stay around with that jerk.


	3. All Apologies

_**Before I get started, I want to thank those of you that have posted a review on here. Luckily nobody has given me anything negative (yet), so I'm grateful and slightly overwhelmed by your comments. So to thank you, I will try my hardest to update as regularly as I can :)**_

"How long did you honestly think that would last?" Abi demanded.  
"You're right." Ben turned on her. "I should have drugged you up first."  
"You're being ridiculous."  
"You just didn't give me the time," he continued like she wasn't even there.  
"Is somebody going to explain to me exactly what is going on here?" Jay had to shout to be heard above the two of them. "Why the hell was she locked up in your bedroom?"  
"She tried to leave."  
"So?" Abi and Jay replied at the same time.  
"You can't leave."  
"You're not being serious right now. Give me one good reason why I can't go."  
Ben looked to the floor guiltily. They both knew what he was about to say.  
"My dad might get suspicious if you leave."  
"That is not a good enough reason."  
"Ben, couples break up all of the time," Jay reminded him.  
"But he'll want to know why. What am I suppose to say?"  
"Why don't you just lie? You do enough of that already," Abi retorted.  
"This cannot get out. You don't understand. Dad will kill me, literally."  
"And you thought I'd tell people? You thought I would tell everybody that my boyfriend had been sleeping with another guy?"  
"Won't you?"  
"Ben, do you really not know me at all? I'd never split on you like that. You know I've always been here for you. Through everything."  
"But this is different."  
"You're right. It is."  
Ben looked up at her sharply and his scared expression made her happy. It was like she had some kind of power over him.  
"Trust me," she relented. "The last thing I want is people to know that I turned my boyfriend gay."  
Jay chuckled beside her.  
"It wasn't you, you know? There was that thing with-"  
"I don't want to know, OK?"  
Ben nodded and looked guilty again.  
"Can I leave now? Or are you going to lock me in again?"  
"Where are you going to go?"  
"Home," she declared and smiled.  
She hadn't felt at home for a long time.  
"Then I guess it's over."  
"I guess it is."  
"I am sorry, Abs," he mumbled. "I never meant things with Paul to get this far, at least not while I was with you. And I knew it was a bad idea all along, especially with everything that has gone on with your parents, and Jay. I know that you hate cheats more than anything else." He was rambling now.  
"Ben, just shut up and let me go home."  
"Oh right, yeah, sorry."  
She turned to pick up her suitcase and headed for the back door.  
"We can still be friends, right?" Ben called after her.  
"Ha!" Abi laughed without turning around. "Forget it."

"Hey, Abi! Wait up!"  
Abi turned and saw Jay running towards her. She smiled.  
"Hey," he said again when he reached her. "You okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
"You sure? Wait Abi, your face."  
She'd forgotten all about the cut on her cheek until Jay had pointed it out. She put a hand to it. Damn, that was going to take some make up to cover up.  
"Was that Ben?"  
"It was an accident."  
"It was him, wasn't it? I'm going to kill him."  
"No Jay." She put a hand on his arm to keep him still, Jay could feel the heat of her hand through his hoodie. "It isn't worth the hassle now. It's over."  
Jay glanced over to her. "And you're happy about that?"  
"Relieved." She paused. "He was never right for me. We're friends. It should never have gone any further."  
"Then why did it?" Jay dared to ask her.  
"That may have something to do with you." She allowed herself to give Jay a small smile. "That relationship wasn't me. None of that was me."  
Jay nodded in agreement.  
"But it's over now. For good."  
"I just want you to be happy, Abs. I still care about you, you know? I'll always care about you. First loves and all that."  
"I know."  
"Well, I better let you go." He turned to leave but Abi stopped him. "What?  
She reached up to hug him. The way she had to stand on the tips of her toes to reach him and the smell of apple shampoo in her hair was familiar to him.  
"Thank you," she whispered.  
"For what?"  
He didn't get a reply.


	4. Starting Again

"Dad," Abi shouted. "Dad, are you in?"  
Max walked out of the kitchen while drying his hands on a tea towel ."Alright, babe? What are you doing here?"  
"I'm coming home," she explained. "Me and Ben, we're over."  
Max acknowledged her suitcase by the door and attempted to hide his happiness at the news. He had hated all of the involvement Abi had with the Mitchell family. First Jay, then Ben. And not forgetting her friendship with that Lola. Pregnant at 15. It disgusted Max.  
"Why? What happened?" Max questioned, but really he was just looking for another way to start a fight with that family.  
Abi shook her head. "It doesn't matter now. It's done."  
Max knew when Abi didn't want to talk about something and he dropped the subject. "You hungry? I've got some pasta boiling."  
"Go on then."  
She followed him into the kitchen and he smiled down at his daughter as he stirred the dinner. "I've missed you, Abs. It hasn't been the same without you."  
"I missed you too, dad, but you understand why I had to leave don't you? You were a mess."  
Max nodded. "I know, Abs. I'm sorry. I promise you nothing like that is going to happen again."  
"Really?" Abi was used to Max's broken promises.  
"Seriously, I mean it this time. Carol has helped me out and got my life back on track again."  
Abi nodded appreciatively. "Good."  
Max patted her on the head like she was five years old, not nineteen. "It doesn't matter how old you get, you will always be my little girl."

Abi fell back into her old routine again pretty quickly. She went to work everyday at the vets. She came home and cooked dinner for her and Max (like seriously, he's cooking was truly awful). After dinner they stayed up and watched TV or an old film together. Things were just like they used to be. Her and Max.  
As the summer holidays approached, Abi began to think about applying to retake her final year of sixth form. She knew she was too late to post an application now but the head of sixth form had always had a soft spot for her. She was supposedly their star student before those results had come through. Vet extraordinaire. Abi was positive they'd make an exception for her.

A few days after Abi had returned home there was a knock at the door.  
"Abi," Max called up the stairs. "It's for you."  
Abi dropped her on her desk and closed her notebook shut before making her way to the front door.  
"Hey," she said when she saw Jay standing in her hallway. It had certainly been a long time since she ad seen him here.  
"Hey to you too." He smiled. "How are you doing?"  
"Good," she told him. "Really good."  
"Great, that's great." Jay mentally cringed at himself. "Uh, anyway, I've got the rest of you things. I don't know if I grabbed everything but I brought what I could find." He handed her a fairly small cardboard box.  
"Thank you. I was going to come pick it up but I wasn't really up to facing Ben just yet."  
"Don't worry about it. What am I here for, eh?"  
Abi laughed. "That's what I've been using you for all this time," she joked. "My personal slave."  
Jay joined in with her laughter and when the silence began again, Abi began to close the door on him. "Well thanks again for bringing this round. I really appreciate it."  
"Wait a second."  
She paused. "Yeah?"  
"Me and Lola were thinking of heading into town tonight, have a couple of drinks. You up for it?"  
"Oh, I don't know. I haven't spoken to Lola for ages."  
"But I thought you two would be cool now. I mean, it's been months since all of that went down with you two."  
"I guess, but I just don't know if I'm up for going out yet."  
"It'll be fun," Jay promised. "A chance to take your mind of things.  
Abi bit her lip. Man, he loved it when she did that.  
"It isn't going to be a wild night out, just a few drinks. We'll be gone a couple of hours tops."  
"Okay," Abi sighed.  
"You'll come?"  
"Yeah, if it'll get you of my doorstep." She gave him a gentle shove.  
"I'll see you later then. We'll come over at eight."  
Abi nodded. "See you later."

 _ **I apologise that this chapter is slightly bitty and I am not 100% happy with it, but it all leads up to something exciting so please bare with me :)**_


	5. Making Up

Abi took ages deciding what to wear. It wasn't that she was trying to impress anybody, but it had been a while since she'd had a night out and she wanted to make an effort.  
"What's going on in here?" Max appeared at her doorway and had to shout to be heard above Abi's music. "It looks like a bomb has gone off."  
Abi turned down the radio."I have nothing to wear."  
Max looked at her empty wardrobe then at her bed piled high with clothes."What are you on about, Abs?"  
"I'm going out tonight and I don't have anything to wear."  
"You've got a whole pile of clothes there."  
"You don't understand," she groaned.  
Max shook his head and made his escape. "Girls are so much easier than boys, that's what my mother always said. She clearly hadn't met my kids."  
Abi sat down on her bed in frustration. She just knew that Lola would look better than her. She always did and she didn't even need to try. For once Abi wanted to be the girl that all the guys looked at, not Lola.  
In the end Abi settle on her burgundy peplum top, black skinny jeans and Lauren's wedges (she was in New Zealand, she'd never know). She quickly curled her hair as she was running out of time and put on a bit of makeup. She was only just ready by the time Jay and Lola knocked at the door.  
"Hey," she said a she closed the door behind her.  
Jay stared at her for too long and she wondered if she had lipstick on her teeth. "What?"  
"Nothing, you just, you look good."  
"Thanks, um, you too."  
"Alright?" Lola said from the bottom of the steps.  
Abi nodded. "You?"  
"Yup."  
Jay could feel the tension between the girls and he was determined to get the conversation started. "So me and Lo thought we'd head over to The Albert first and then go up West. What do you reckon?"  
"Sounds good to me."  
They wandered over to The Albert in silence.  
 _This is awkward,_ Jay thought, _I need to do something._  
"So, are you glad to be home?"  
"Definitely." She shot him a glance. "No offence."  
He laughed. "None taken."  
"I've got in to sixth form," she told him. "Again."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, they let me in to retake year thirteen. Hopefully I'll get the grades this time and I can finally get to Uni."  
"That's great, Abs. Well done."  
She beamed. "Thanks."  
"Golden girls at it again," Lola piped up.  
"Lola, don't," Jay warned her.  
"What? It's true. She always has to take the limelight and outdo us all."  
"All I want to do is become a vet," Abi explained calmly. "I don't see why I should feel guilty about it."

A few hours later the drinks were flowing and Lola and Abi had pretty much forgotten about their little spat earlier.  
"Ill get another round in," Jay told them heading for the bar.  
The girls watched him go.  
"I'm sorry, Abs," Lola slurred, the drink clearly taking its effect.  
"Sorry? For what?"  
"Everything, I've been such a terrible friend."  
Abi shook her head. "No, I was. I should have never have blamed the break up on you. It wasn't your fault."  
"But I should have been there. I should have been with you to watch Bridget Jones and drown our sorrows in wine and chocolate." Abi laughed. "But instead I was hiding from Ben Mitchell. And for what? He doesn't even care about Lexi."  
"Lola, it doesn't matter anymore. We should just move on, yeah?"  
"You know, you were the first best friend I ever had. Girls don't like me Abs," she explained. "And I don't understand why."  
"Well I think I might have some idea."  
"I was so happy when we became friends," Lola continued, ignoring Abi's comment. "I actually felt, I don't know, normal. And then everything with Jay happened and I felt awful. Promise me we'll never let any guy come between us again."  
Lola was getting teary now so Abi pulled her into a hug.  
"Come here, stupid. Nothing is never going to come between us again."  
"Promise?"  
"I promise. Everything is going to be fine."  
She let Lola cry on her shoulder for a few more seconds until she saw Jay.  
"Everything okay?" he mouthed.  
She nodded. Everything was great.

"Come on, Lola." Jay stood up. "It's time to get you home."  
"But the night is young, and so are we," she shouted, quoting one of the girls favourite films.  
Abi giggled. "You're also a bit tipsy."  
But she could hardly talk either, the alcohol was taking its effect on her and she was beginning to get dizzy.  
"No, you're right." Lola nodded dragging on her coat. "I am a mother, and I must do mother things. Like not getting drunk and making a show of myself."  
"Here, here," Abi added.  
Jay laughed at the blondes. "Come on you two."  
They followed him out of the bar and headed back to Lola's, who had just thrown her arms round the other two's shoulders.  
"Do you know what, guys?"  
"What?" they questioned at the same time.  
"I love you."  
Abi and Jay looked at each other and tried to suppress their laughed.  
"Seriously, you are the best friends I could ever ask for."  
"That's great, Lola," Jay told her.  
They stopped when they reached her door.  
"I'll see you two tomorrow, at the cafe. Just like old times," she ordered.  
"Of course," Abi promised her.  
Jay waited until Lola was safely in her home before he turned to Abi. "Do you want to come back to mine for a bit?"  
"Oh, I don't know. It's late, I don't want dad to worry."  
"Just one drink, please." He gave her them puppy dog eyes he knew she always fell for.  
"Fine," she agreed as she pulled out her phone to text Max. "Just one drink."

"Why did I ever go out with him?"  
A couple of drinks later, Abi was still at the Mitchell's.  
"I mean, it was kind of like incest."  
Abi was definitely tipsy now and Jay was letting her ramble on about her relationship with Ben. He was finding her pretty entertaining to be honest.  
"Because we'd been friends for so many years. I'd known him since I was 10. Isn't there like a law against that somewhere?" when Jay didn't reply she quickly continued. "And it wasn't even like he was a good boyfriend. God, he was awful. Nothing like you." She eyed him then, suddenly going shy.  
Jay put a hand to Abi's cheek. He didn't know why he was doing it, all he knew was that he was doing it. But right in the moment nothing else seemed to matter apart from her.  
Abi looked down at her hands, making her eyelashes flutter. She was always beautiful to him.  
Gently, Jay leant forward not wanting to scare her off. Before either of them knew what was happening, Jay's lips were on Abi's.  
Abi knew that they shouldn't be doing this. She wanted it to stop so neither of them would feel the heartbreak after, her in particular, but she couldn't find the strength in herself to push him off. Soon, she was kissing him back.  
Everything felt like it should, like it always had. So pure and so passionate. Abi didn't want it to stop.  
Jay pulled away but kept close so there faces were only an inch apart. He pushed a bit of Abi's locks behind her ear and then put his forehead against hers.  
"It's been a long time since we've done that." Jay laughed.  
Abi bit her lip. Why did she do that? She knew he couldn't resist it.  
A few seconds later, they were kissing again. This time it was more urgent, hurried like it was the last chance they had. Soon, they were both getting breathless as their tongues fought for dominance.  
Jay pulled away to catch his breath.  
"Shall we take this upstairs?" he whispered.


	6. The Morning After

Abi woke up on Jay's chest. She looked around the room to find their clothes spread out across the floor of his bedroom. What had she done?

 _Jay started to kiss Abi again before they had even made it to his bedroom. He closed the door behind him and pushed Abi up against it. She arched her neck back and he responded by planting kisses down her jaw and towards her chest. Both of them were breathless._

Slowly, so she didn't wake Jay, she sat up and leaned against the headboard of the bed, closing her eyes as she thought about the previous night's events. Every moment of it had been perfect.

 _Abi's eyes fluttered closed and she let out a soft moan causing Jay to smile at her. He pulled her away from the door and walked over to the bed, holding her hand loosely on the way. Gently, he laid her down on the bed and climbed on top of her so she was between his legs. He leant down to kiss her again and she didn't hesitate to respond.  
Suddenly, he had pulled away. "Are you sure you want to be doing this?"_

She'd known what she was doing. The drink had had no part in convincing her to go through with it. Jay always made her feel special. Sex with him was completely different from sex with Ben. Ben made her feel dirty and used but Jay made sure she knew that he loved her, and she loved him too.

 _Abi leant up on her elbows to look at Jay in the eyes, giving him the answer he needed. He smirked. Voluntarily, she pulled Jay's top up over his head and in return and he pulled down her jeans, throwing them on the floor. Soon, they were both in their underwear. Jay leant across her to reach the bedside table and pulled out a condom from one of the drawers._

She loved him. She'd been trying to convince herself otherwise for months by sleeping with Ben but she knew she'd been lying to herself all along. Last night had proved it to her, yet still, something about it didn't feel right. How did she know that the night before hadn't just been a quick shag for Jay? After all, he was the one that had broken up with her.

 _Jay had the condom on. It was happening. They were about to do this. The thought of it had made her squeeze her eyes shut.  
"Abs," she heard Jay whispered. "Abi, look at me."  
She refused, keeping her eyes shut but he tilted her chin making them flutter open.  
"Abi, it's me. You don't have anything to be afraid off."  
She nodded, and he pulled of her knickers. _

Maybe that was why she had been nervous. Subconsciously, she knew that he was after one thing, and one thing only. As far as she was aware, Jay hadn't been with anybody since they had split up. He was probably desperate to get it all out of his system, and Abi had been stupid enough to let him use her. Maybe she had been more tipsy than she first thought.

 _Once he was inside of her, the memories came flooding back. This had been them on a weekly basis not that long ago. She wanted that again. Abi orgasmed. Loudly. Then quickly covered her mouth with her hand worried that she had woken somebody up. Jay laughed and her reaction and nuzzled his head in her neck.  
"I'd forgotten what this felt like," he said, breathless.  
"Me too."_

She felt stupid now. Abi wasn't one of those girls. She didn't have one night stands and she had let Jay manipulate her into it. Or had he? He said that he wanted her as much as she wanted him. Don't be stupid, she thought, _he_ broke up with _you_ remember?

 _When he was done, Jay rolled on to the bed beside her.  
"Abi."  
She turned to face him. "Yeah?"  
He pushed her hair behind her ear and stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers. He smiled but didn't say anything.  
"What?" she asked again.  
"Nothing," he shook his head. "You're just beautiful."  
She shoved him playfully in the arm. "No I'm not."_

Abi was losing an impossible battle with the thoughts in her head. She glanced at the clock next to a sleeping Jay. 8 o'clock. She had to get out of here before anybody noticed her. She stood up and starting looking for her clothes, pulling them on as she found each item of clothing. She felt so stupid.

 _"Don't be so stupid," he told her. "You don't need me to tell you that you're beautiful."  
Abi felt a blush creeping up on her. Jay always said the right thing. She bit her lip.  
He leant forward and kissed her. It was softer this time, now that the sex was over that hurried feeling from before was gone.  
Jay pulled back and laid down, letting Abi rest her head on his bare chest.  
"It's late," he told her. "You need to sleep."_

She was just about to walk out of the door when she heard Jay yawn and stretch behind her.  
"You off already, you dirty stop-out?" he laughed.  
She turned to face him, slowly. "That's all last night was to you," she spoke quietly.  
"Abs, I was just kidding."  
"No you weren't. Not really."  
"You know what last night meant to me, Abi."  
"But I don't," she argued. "Jay, you broke up with me."  
He looked down at his hands. "I know I did."  
"And there was a reason for that. You don't love me."  
"Wait a second Abi, that isn't what I said."  
"Yes you did. When we broke up-"  
"That was months ago now."  
"So? Months, weeks, days, what difference does it make?"  
"Time makes a difference."  
"Exactly. How could you love me now if you didn't a few months ago? We haven't even spent anytime together since then that could have made you change your mind."  
"You know I'll always care about you, Abi."  
"But you don't love me, that's the point."  
"You don't know how I feel. Being away from you made me realise-"  
"That you wanted sex," she interrupted. "I mean, you've been without it for a while, right?"  
"Don't put words into my mouth."  
"I'm not. You know its true. Abi's so naive, lets get her tipsy and put her to bed."  
"That isn't how it is at all."  
Abi laughed and went to turn the door handle.  
"I'm in love with you, Abs, and I've hated every day that I have had to see you with another guy who doesn't treat you how you deserve to be treated."  
Abi was taken back for a moment but she refused to let him win. "I don't believe you."  
"Why not?"  
"You've had months to tell me this, and you wait until you've got into my knickers before you do."  
"What was I supposed to say? I know you're sleeping with my brother in the room next door to me but I'm secretly in love with you and I want you back."  
"That is exactly what you were meant to say."  
"How could I? You convinced me that you were happy with him and I didn't want to ruin that for you. Besides, Phil would have killed me for coming between you two. You and I both know why he was so supportive of you both."  
"Why is it always about your family who, may I remind you, are not actually your family Jay? Why do they always become before I do?"  
"You know why."  
"No, I don't. Please enlighten me."  
"I can't piss them off. I'll be out, homeless and back on the streets."  
"You are so dramatic."  
"Ha! That's rich coming from you."  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
"Abi, I just told you that I loved you and you've turned it into something that it's not."  
"I'm just saying the truth."  
"Which is?"  
"You only love me when you've got nobody else. You'll get bored of me again soon."  
"No I won't."  
"Yes, you will and I don't think I can go through that all over again Jay. I was a mess after you broke up with me and I don't have the emotional capacity to get through it again this time."  
"What makes you so certain that I'm going to break up with you?"  
"Because you've done it before. Look, I understand why you did break up with me, okay? I know that we'd been together for a long time, and you wanted to meet new people and broaden your horizons or whatever. I'm completely okay with that, Jay. But what I'm not okay with is you using me every time you get bored of somebody else."  
"Is that how you really feel? Despite everything I've said?"  
She nodded.  
"What about last night?"  
"Last night was great, and it was just like it used to be. Which is why it cannot happen again."  
"Well, if you're sure about this-"  
"I am."  
"Then I guess this is it for us. It's over."


	7. Changes

Abi tried to go back to normal after her argument with Jay. She told herself it was no big deal, it wasn't like a break up. They hadn't even been together in the first place. So she was trying to get on with her life. But that didn't stop Jay showing up everywhere afterwards. Literally, everywhere she went he was there. She couldn't get away from him no matter how hard she tried.  
"So, what went down with you and Jay?"  
Abi was at the cafe with Lola a week later trying really hard to make it look like she wasn't staring at Jay who was sitting on the table across from them with Ben.  
"Erm, what?"  
"Abi, you've been trying to look anywhere but at him since they got here and you two haven't spoken since our night out last week. What happened?"  
"Just stuff, you know."  
"No, I don't know. But what I do know is that he's been sulking around like a lovesick puppy and you've been doing everything you can to avoid him, so can you please explain to me what is going on between you?"  
"Nothing is going on." Lola raised her eyebrows. "I mean it, nothing."  
"That's precisely the problem. Something happened between you two and then it didn't."  
Abi sighed. "Can you keep a secret?"  
"Do you even need to ask me that?"  
"We slept together."  
"I knew it!" Lola spoke loudly causing the boys to look over at them.  
"Keep your voice down," Abi whispered. "I don't want everybody knowing my business."  
"So, how was it?"  
"The same as it always was." She tried to keep the smile from her lips. "But then..."  
"Then what? What happened?"  
"I told him I didn't want it to happen again."  
"Abi, why not? It's obvious that you both still like each other."  
"Is it?"  
"Duh!"  
"Lola, he broke up with me because of you. He liked you. I was just some girl he was using for sex."  
"But nothing ever happened between us, Abi. I promise you."  
"That doesn't mean he didn't want it to."  
There was a pause while Lola took a sip of her coffee.  
"You know, you're not just some girl Abs. Not to him."  
"Lola, you're not getting this. He broke up with me."  
"No, Abi. You're not getting this. Jay has regretted that from the moment he did it."  
"Then why didn't he do anything about it?"  
"Because you got together with Ben as soon as he ended things. It killed him seeing you both together, Abi."  
"I didn't get with Ben straight away. You make it sound like I'm some kind of slut."  
Lola laughed. "We both know you couldn't be a slut even if you tried."  
Abi allowed herself to sneak a glance at Jay. "We can't be together."  
"Why not?"  
"I've lost count of the times me and Jay split up. There must have been a reason for that."  
"And you kept getting back together, there must be a reason for that too."  
"No, Lola. This is it. Me and Jay, its never going to happen again."  
"Okay," Lola nodded. "Fine. But do you want to know what I think?"  
"Please do not lecture me."  
"I think that we need a night out."  
Abi looked up and smiled. "Now you're talking."

"Hey, dad," Abi went through to the kitchen.  
"Alright sweetheart? There's some post on the side for you."  
Abi picked up the thick envelope and ripped it open.  
"What is it?" Max questioned.  
"It's from school," Abi scanned the letter. "Confirmation of my place at sixth form."  
"You're really doing this then?"  
Abi smiled. "Yeah, things are about to change."

"That guy keeps looking at you," Lola told Abi.  
"Where?"  
"At the bar, in the suit. Don't look."  
Abi turned around and ran a hand through her hair, trying to look casual.  
"I said don't look."  
"Well, then of course I'm going to look."  
"So, what do you think?"  
Abi shrugged.  
She hadn't really been able to get a good look at him from the other side of the club, but from what she had noticed he had dark hair and some facial hair, the beard that everybody had at the moment. He was wearing a suit; black trousers, black jacket and white shirt with a bowtie. She thought that was cute.  
"He's alright, I guess."  
"He's more than alright from where I'm standing. You should go talk to him."  
Abi played with the hem of her dress. She hadn't really dressed up tonight. She'd kept it casual with a skater dress and converse. Abi hadn't expected to talk to any guys tonight.  
"I don't know. It's too soon."  
"After Jay, you mean?"  
"No, after Ben. How's it going to look if I keep jumping into relationships?"  
"Abs, nobody is asking you to marry the guy. Just talk to him, find out his name."  
"I don't think I know how."  
"You ask him what he's name is, why is that so difficult?"  
"I haven't chatted up a guy in a while. With Ben I never needed to and me and Jay kind of clicked straight away."  
"So now is your chance. Just think of it as practise for future prospects."  
"No, I can't do it Lola."  
"Fine."  
The girls sat in silence for a while longer before Lola spoke up again. "You know what, Abi? I would love another drink right now but I don't have any money."  
"What are you talking about? You brought plenty with you."  
"Would you get me another one?" Lola gestured towards the guy and the bar.  
"Lo, I said no."  
"I'm not asking you to speak to him, but if he speaks to you, well then that has nothing to do with me."  
Abi picked up her purse and stood up. "Fine. But for the record, he won't."  
Abi sashayed to the bar trying her best to pretend she hadn't even noticed the guy.  
"What can I get you?"  
"Two vodkas and lime," she told the guy behind the bar.  
"Coming up."  
She lent against the bar as she waited. She heard a laugh coming from the direction of the guy. She liked his laugh, he laughed like he meant it.  
"That'll be £3.35 please, love."  
Abi went to give him the money but a hand on hers stopped her. She looked up.  
"It's okay, I've got this." Suit guy told her.  
"Oh, no. You don't have to do that,"  
He pulled out a tenner and gave it to the bar tender before she could protest.  
"Thank you."  
"It's no problem, erm..." he waited for her name.  
"Abi," she told him.  
"Abi," he repeated. "I'm Jamie. It's nice to meet you."


	8. New Beginnings

_**Hey everyone. I'm sorry it's been so long since I last posted. I've been super busy recently but I promise I'm going to try and keep you updated as regularly as possible from now on. I've decided I'm not going to include the Lucy Beale story line in this so Max will be sticking around for now, as will Lola.  
Thank you all for your reviews. I love to hear what you guys think of Broken Promises so keep them coming ad let me know what you think of the new twist :) **_

"It's been a long time since I've done this," Abi admitted.  
"Done what?" Jamie questioned. "Dated?"  
She nodded.  
"What? A beautiful girl like yourself."  
Abi felt a blush begin to creep up on her and she held up a napkin to cover her face.  
"So, tell me about yourself?"  
"What do you want to know?"  
"Are you at school? Uni? Work?"  
"I'm a receptionist at a vets."  
"Ah, so that would make you over sixteen. Possibly eighteen."  
Abi allowed herself to give Jamie a small smile. His attempts to find out her age were amusing.  
"I'm nineteen."  
He pointed to himself. "Twenty three."  
"And that doesn't bother you?"  
"That I'm old? Well for now I have no problem with it but I'm sure it'll catch up to me someday."  
"No," she laughed. "That I'm still a teenager."  
He looked at her intently. "No, it doesn't. You seem older."  
"Older how?"  
"Like you've already lived a lifetime. You have knowledge."  
"That's one way of putting it."  
Jamie raised his eyebrows but didn't question it.  
"So, what about you? What do you do?"  
"I finished my uni degree last year."  
"In what?"  
"Law. I've almost finished my first year as a lawyer."  
"Wow, that's impressive. And it explains the lavish restaurant choice."  
"You don't like it?"  
"No, I love it. It's just not something I'm used to."  
Jamie shrugged. "You deserve to be treated."  
"You know, you need to stop with the cheesy chat up lines."  
"There was me thinking they were working."  
Abi smiled again but didn't say anything. Jamie looked back at her and the stare he was holding forced her to look away and take a sip of wine.  
"Can I get you two anything else? Desserts?" their waitress asked.  
Jamie looked to Abi. "You want anything?"  
"No, I'm full."  
"Just the bill then please."  
"Certainly."  
"I've had a good time," Abi told him. "Thank you for this."  
"It was my pleasure. I like you, Abi."  
"I like you too."  
The waitress returned with their bill and Abi sneaked a glance at it as Jamie pulled out his card.  
"How much do I owe you?"  
Jamie raised his eyebrows. "Seriously?"  
"Seriously."  
"I've got it, Abs."  
"No, you can't pay all of that."  
"I said I'd take you out, didn't I? It's on me."  
Abi bit her lip. "Are you sure?"  
"Positive."  
Abi nodded. "Okay."  
"Does this mean I get to see you again?"  
"If you let me pay."

"Alright?" Lola slouched down on the sofa beside Jay.  
He nodded.  
"I'm good too, thanks for asking."  
"Sorry. My heads all over the place at the moment."  
"This have something to do with Abi?"  
"It always has something to do with Abi."  
"Do you want me to be honest, Jay?"  
"Aren't you always?  
She shoved him gently. "Hey!"  
He laughed. "It's true, isn't it?"  
She shrugged. "I guess."  
"Come on then. Give it to me."  
"Jay, you're too late."  
"I was afraid you were going to say that."  
"You let her go."  
"I know. I should never have done that."  
"Yeah, bad move on your part."  
"But the other night, Lola, it was so perfect. Nobody has made me feel like that in a while."  
"Then what happened?"  
"I don't know. I was hoping you'd be able to tell me."  
Lola shrugged. "She hasn't said much to me. All I know is that she's still pretty cut up about the breakout."  
"She completely flipped at me about it. She thinks I'm just using her for the sex. You know I'm not that kind of guy, I just thought that she knew that too."  
"She's just hurting, Jay. She's had her heart broken by you Mitchells too many times."  
"So, you think she's done?"  
"I know she's done."  
Jay gave her a suspicious look.  
"Do you want to know what she's doing right now?"  
"Sure."  
"She's on a date, Jay."  
"A date? A date with who?"  
"Some lad we met down the bar a couple of days ago. Jamie."  
"She likes him?"  
"She was pretty excited last time I spoke to her. She kept ringing me because she didn't have a clue what to wear,"  
"That sounds like Abi. You know, it used to take us hours to get out anywhere because she'd always be worrying about what she looked like."  
"Look Jay, even if things don't work out between Abi and this guy. I think it just shows, she's trying her hardest to get over you. So please don't try and come in between that."  
Jay sighed.  
"I know you love her, but this is what's for the best. For both of you."

"You didn't have to walk me home."  
"Of course I do. I can't leave my date to walk home by herself at this time of night."  
"It's three in the afternoon," Abi laughed.  
"I'm old fashioned. I like to do things properly."  
Abi smiled. "Who doesn't like a gentleman?"  
Jamie nudged her. "So, does that mean my charms are working?"  
Abi turned so she was facing him and took a step closer. "You might be in with a good chance."  
Jamie got closer to Abi, closing the gap between them completely. "If I was a gentleman, I'd ask you first if I could kiss you."  
"But?"  
"No buts." There was a quiet pause. "So, what's your answer?"  
Then, then she kissed him.


	9. Bumps and Bruises

**_I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to post this. Time has run away with me and I've been busy with school work at the moment. I will try to start posting more regularly now, but I can't make any promises. I hope the length of this chapter makes up for my absence and stay tuned as things start to liven up after this chapter.  
Please keep posting your comments, your feedback so far has been overwhelming. As I said before, I am going to keep Lola and Max in this but let me know what you are thinking of the show at the moment. I can't believe Max went to prison and I really hope the truth comes out about Ben soon (pardon the pun) so we can look forward to a Jabi reunion._**

Two months had passed since Abi's first date with Jamie and things were going well. She was really into this guy, and maybe it was love but she didn't want to say so yet. Abi always had a problem with taking things too fast with guys and look where that had got her.  
But Jamie was everything Abi wanted him to be. He was the smartest person she'd met and his career had started to take of, adding a few extra pounds to his wallet but things like money had never mattered to Abi. He was good looking too, in that rebellion posh boy kind of way, and he made her laugh. Abi never had to be serious with Jamie. He didn't know about her complicated past, but that was the way she liked things. Simple.  
"Why don't we just hang out around here tonight?" Jamie asked. "Go to the Vic or something?"  
"Really?"  
In all honesty, there was a reason Abi hadn't spent much time in Walford with Jamie so far. She hadn't wanted any awkward encounters with the people of her past and the best way to do that was by staying away.  
"Yeah. Why not?"  
Abi shrugged. "I don't know. I don't think you'll like it there."  
"Why not?"  
"It's not really your scene."  
"Well, I'll guess we'll find out."  
"Fine," Abi huffed putting on her Chelsea boots. "If it'll make you happy."  
Jamie took Abi's hand and pulled her towards him. "You always make me happy." He kissed her on the cheek. "Come on."

"I thought we were just going to have one, Jay," Ben said.  
"Stop moaning, will you? This is only my second," he retorted.  
Lola sighed. "Will you two give it a rest? You've been arguing since we've got here."  
"It's him! He thinks he's my bloody dad."  
"Well, somebody has to look after you, Jay."  
"I don't need looking after."  
"Yeah. That's why you've been spending most of the last two months down here getting drunk."  
"If you don't want to be here, go home."  
"I didn't say that, did I?"  
"Then shut up."  
Ben sighed and ordered another beer.  
It was no use. He knew exactly why Jay had been moping around or the last few months. Abi. It was always Abi. Jay and Lola thought he didn't know, but he wasn't stupid. He'd heard them arguing that morning. He knew that they'd slept together. And he also knew that Abi wasn't interested in Jay anymore, he'd made sure of that. She just got in the way, didn't Jay see that? He couldn't understand why he was so upset about her denial.  
The door swung open and Ben turned to see who it was.  
"You've got to be kidding me."

"Maybe we should go somewhere else," Abi suggested. "It's pretty busy in here."  
"Are you joking? There's a table right there, Abs."  
"So there is," she mumbled.  
"What are you having? Usual?"  
Abi nodded then glanced over at the people she'd been trying so hard to avoid. She knew they'd be here. Lola told her Jay had been spending a lot of his time here, drowning his sorrows. Abi didn't understand why he was so upset. He'd had his chance.  
Abi snuck another glance before joining Jamie at the bar. Only Ben had noticed her so far.  
"Alright, Abi? You didn't tell me you'd got yourself a new fella," Linda greeted her.  
"Didn't want to jinx it, did I?" Abi leaned against Jamie and he put his arm around her.  
Linda smiled. "What can I get you both?"  
Abi watched in a trance as Linda got their drinks. Mick came up behind her and put his arms round her waist. Couples like them gave Abi faith in love. After all, her own parents hadn't been much of a good influence.  
"Hey, isn't that your friend Lola over there?" Jamie questioned.  
Abi broke away from her trance. "Oh yeah. I hadn't even noticed.  
"Let's go say hi," Jamie said as he paid for their drinks.  
"Oh, we don't need to do that. I'm sure I'll see her tomorrow."  
"Come on."  
Jamie pulled Abi along, not giving her much choice in the matter.  
"Alright, Lola?"  
"Oh, hi Jamie. When did you get here?" Lola looked as shocked to see them as Abi was. She gave Abi her warning look, but Lola didn't have to tell her. She knew how this was going to end.  
"Abi." Jay stood up. "How are you?"  
"I'm fine. What about you?"  
"I'm alright."  
"Hi. I'm Jamie, Abi's boyfriend. It's nice to meet you." Jamie held out his hand which Jay eyed before shaking it.  
"Jay, and this is Ben. Ghosts of Boyfriend's past."  
Jamie turned to Abi confused. "What?"  
"What are you guys drinking?" Abi interrupted. "We'll get a round in."  
"I don't think Jay really needs anymore, Abs. We should probably get going."  
"What are you on about, Ben? I'm fine."  
"Same again?" Jamie asked.  
"Why not?"

One hour had spread into two and Abi was beginning to grow tired. All she wanted to do was snuggle up in front of a movie with Jamie but Jay, it seemed, had other ideas.  
"Why don't we do some shots?"  
"I don't think that's a good idea, Jay," Lola told him.  
"Why not? Abi will do a shot with me, won't you?"  
Jay had clearly been oblivious to the orange and lemonade she had had in her hand all night. Abi hadn't touched a drop of alcohol.  
"We should probably get going actually, Jay," she said. "I told my dad we wouldn't be gone long."  
"I forgot, Daddy Branning has to know your every move."  
"Jay." Ben gave him a warning look.  
"How are you getting on with him, Jamie?"  
"Who? Max?"  
"On first name terms already, are we? You've done well. It took me almost two years before I could do that." He paused to take a swig of beer. "You better watch out though. It's the sex that really bothers him. You two had sex yet?"  
"Jay," Abi moaned. "I don't think you need those shots."  
"Stop being boring, Abi. I'm just giving him the warning."  
"The warning?" Jamie repeated.  
"Yeah, if you're going to date Abi then you need the warning."  
"Shame, I never got that," Ben added.  
"Shame I ever went out with you," Abi retorted.  
"See, Max is very protective with Abi, which I guess is quite sweet really. I mean, she's such a daddy's girl. But it's not so sweet when your the one dating her."  
"Jay, stop. You and I both know why my dad had such a problem with you."  
"Because I wasn't a top earning lawyer?"  
"Because you'd tried to get into Lauren's knickers 6 months before."  
"See that." Jay nudged Jamie. "She gets feisty when she's angry. Personally, I think it's quite hot."  
"Abi's right, we should probably go. I don't want Max to think I'm taking advantage of his trust."  
"No, we wouldn't want that," Jay muttered.  
"Like you clearly did."  
Jay jumped to his feet. "You what, mate?"  
"You heard me," Jamie replied, standing up too.  
"I think it's time that we all went home," Lola jumped in. "It's getting late now."  
"But things were just starting to get interesting, Lo."  
Abi stood up too now, squeezing between the two boys.  
"Please don't do this, Jay," she begged, putting a hand to his chest to push him away.  
"Why not? You heard what he said to me."  
"You're drunk. You need to go home, water and paracetamol."  
Jay gave her a small smile. "Always looking after me, you are."  
Jamie took Abi's hand. "Come on, Abs. Lets get out of here."  
"Hold on, we were having a conversation."  
"Well your conversation is over now."  
"He's quite controlling, don't you think Ben? I wouldn't like to hear that you've been doing things to Abi you shouldn't."  
"What are you talking about?"  
Lola pulled Abi aside so she wasn't in the boys firing line. They all knew what Jay could be like when he lost his temper.  
"Listen, mate. I don't know what happened between you and Abi, but it had nothing to do with me so why don't you just back off?"  
"No."  
"What is your problem?"  
"You're my problem."  
Sensing some tension in their direction, Mick leaned over the bar. "Not in here boys, alright?"  
"Don't worry, we were now leaving." His eyes didn't leave Jays.  
"Off you go then."  
"After you."  
"For goodness sake! Will both of you just stop it? You're arguing over nothing. It's ridiculous."  
Both of them snapped out of their staring contest and looked over to the girl they loved.  
"You're right, Abs," Jamie said. "I'm sorry." He took Abi's hand and went to leave. "You're not going to get her back," he whispered in Jay's ear as he passed. "Why would she want a low achiever like you when she had me?"  
Of course everybody had always said, Jay was his father's son.


	10. The First Time

"Jamie, I am so sorry."  
"Why are you apologising? You weren't the one that hit me."  
"I knew we should have stayed away." Abi pulled Jamie down into a chair so she could clean him up. "Those Mitchell brothers have such bad tempers on them."  
"And you went out with both of them?" Jamie laughed. "They don't sound like your kind of guys."  
"Well," Abi sighed. "I was going through a difficult time."  
"You're telling me."  
Abi stood back to inspect her boyfriend's face properly. She'd done her best but Jay had messed him up pretty bad.  
"I'm sorry," she said again bringing the cloth to his cheek.  
"Stop apologising, will you?" Jamie laughed and kissed the palm of her hand."You're too nice."  
Abi had to restrain herself from apologising again and giggled.  
Jamie stood up and tucked a bit of hair behind Abi's ear. He was almost a head taller than him and she had to stand on her tiptoes to reach him.  
"Listen to me," he told her. "You are the most beautiful girl I know."  
Abi looked down, embarrassed. "I'm not-"  
"And you're smart, and intelligent and the kind."  
She looked up at him again. "Where are you going with this?"  
"The bedroom, hopefully."  
Abi giggled. "Well, its working."  
Abi hadn't had sex with Jamie yet. She hadn't wanted to. She didn't want to rush into anything, but that was exactly what she had done with Jay and look how that turned out. So she thought it was time now. Over two months into their relationship and she was ready. At least she thought she was.

Jamie pushed Abi against the door as soon as they got into her bedroom. His tongue attacking hers, he began to tear of her clothes. _Thank God dad isn't here,_ was all Abi could think. Before she knew it, they were on top of her bed.  
"I love you."  
Abi leant back. "What did you just say?"  
"I said I love you," Jamie repeated.  
"Erm, how much did you have to drink tonight?"  
Jamie sat up. "I'm being serious Abs, I think I love you." he smiled. "No, I do. I love you Abi Branning."  
Abi looked deep into Jamie's eyes, as if she was trying to find the source of the lie in them. How could he love her after what had just happened? They'd only known each other for two months and their relationship hadn't exactly been intense so far.  
Jamie took her silence to mean something different.  
"I've just embarrassed myself, haven't I? The feeling isn't mutual."  
"No." Abi took his face in her hands. "No, of course not."  
"Really?"  
Abi nodded. "Really."

"Toast? Cereal? Fry up?"  
"A coffee is fine, Abs."  
"I can't send you to work on an empty stomach, can I?"  
"I'm not hungry. Besides, you've done enough for me already." Jamie twirled Abi around so she was sat on his lap. "Last night, last night was enough."  
"Abi pecked his lips. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." She stood up. "Coffee it is then."  
Abi was filling the kettle when the door bell rang.  
"Who's that at this time in the morning?" Jamie demanded, looking at his watch.  
"It's probably just the post man," Abi shouted over her shoulder as she went to answer it. "Oh. Jay, hi."  
"Morning." He gave her a small smile but stopped when he realised what she was wearing, or lack of. Abi had slipped into Jamie's shirt that morning without bothering to put on anything else and it only just covered her modesty.  
"It's early," Abi spoke, distracting him from her bare legs. "What are you doing here?"  
"I, um, I wanted to apologise for my behaviour last night, but if you're busy I can go."  
"No, I'm not busy. Come in."  
Abi closed the door behind Jay and they stood awkwardly in the hall. "Go on."  
"I can't really remember what happened last night, but from what Lola told me I was bang out of order."  
Abi folded her arms. "Yeah, yeah you were."  
"I'm sorry for beating up your boyfriend."  
Abi glanced to the floor when he said that.  
"It was uncalled for and I'm sorry."  
"You sound like you just read that from a text book," Abi giggled.  
Jay smiled. "Did you expect anything more?"  
"Of course not."  
"Babe, who is it?" Jamie came out into the hall and slung his arm over Abi's shoulder.

Of course he was here. It made sense now that he had turned up half naked. It was his shirt Abi was wearing. He'd spent the night, and that only meant one thing. It was game over for Jay.  
"Jay came to apologise, didn't you?" Abi eyed him as if to prompt him.  
"Oh really?" Jamie smirked.  
"Yeah, I'm sorry for punching you last night. I just had to much to drink and I lost my temper."  
"I've heard you've got a bit of a habit of doing that."  
"Well, it looks like I did a good job, doesn't it?" Jay gestured to Jamie's black eye.  
"Yeah, thanks for that. Just what I needed for this important meeting I've got today."  
"Jamie," Abi warned.  
"Shouldn't you be getting off then?"  
"And leave you alone with her? I don't think so."  
"You haven't got trust issues already, have you? That won't get you very far."  
"It's not her I don't trust, it's you."  
"Really? I wasn't picking up that vibe."  
"Cut it out, both of you," Abi interrupted. "I thought we were sorting things."  
"Well, we're not going to become the best of friends if that's what you mean," Jamie said.  
"No, Abi's right," Jay added, attempting to seem like the bigger person. "I came here to apologise so that's what I'm going to do."  
"Well, you've done it so you can leave now."  
Jay held up his hands. "Alright, I'm leaving."  
"Jay...wait."  
He paused, his hand on the door handle.  
"Go on, Jamie."  
"What?"  
"Apologise."  
"What for?"  
"You were the one that wound him up," Abi whispered urgently. "Apologoise."  
"Okay. I'm sorry for antagonising you last night, it was uncalled for." Jamie held out his hand to shake. Jay took it, not wanting to upset Abi.  
"Sorted?" Abi questioned.  
"Yeah," Jamie agreed. "We're good."  
"I'll leave you to it then. See you around"  
Jay turned to close the door behind him, but he wasn't quick enough to miss Jamie leave a trail of kisses down Abi's neck.  
That was it. Jamie had won, and man did he know it.


	11. Realisations

_**Hey everybody! I was going to wait until the weekend to post this next chapter but I thought I'd get it out there before things got too busy with school again. Thank you all so much for your lovely comments! It honestly means a lot to me to have such positive support from so many Jabi fans, especially as there definitely isn't enough Jabi fanfics around at the moment. So please keep reviewing and let me know what you think :)**_

"You've done it then?"  
"Done what?"  
Lola and Abi had met up for the first time since _that_ incident in the Vic, which was almost two weeks ago now, and were having a coffee in the cafe.  
"Had sex."  
"You know, I actually done that a while ago now or did you miss the memo?" Abi joked.  
"With Jamie, I mean."  
"How do you know about that?"  
"How do you think? Jay kind of figured it out when you answered the door in your underwear."  
"I was not in my underwear." Abi nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.  
"You might as well have been. Why didn't you tell me? This is big Abi."  
"It's just sex," she shrugged.  
Lola laughed. "That is exactly what I said to you when we were sixteen and you were refusing to have sex with Jay, Look how you've grown, I'm so proud."  
Abi joined in with Lola's laughter. "That was what? Three years ago now."  
"How times have changed...so what happened to you taking things slow with Jamie?"  
"It's been two months. That is slow."  
"Not for you."  
"Well, we didn't plan it. It just kind of happened."  
"While you were clearing up his wounds? Hot, passionate and covered in blood," Lola joked. "How romantic."  
"Don't joke. It was romantic."  
"Really?"  
"Well, maybe not romantic but it was definitely an improvement on Ben."  
"And what about Jay?"  
Abi put down her spoon which she had been using to stir her coffee. "Lola," she sighed. "Don't."  
"What?" Lola protested. "Come on Abs, he's still crazy about you."  
"Well the feeling is not mutual."  
"I don't believe you."  
"Why not? I'm with Jamie now, I'm moving on."  
"You don't love him the way you love Jay. I know you don't."  
"How could you possibly know that?"  
"Because the Abi I know spent an hour telling me about her first time and could give me the deepest description I have ever heard about the colour of his eyes and-"  
"Alright. Alright, I get it, but that doesn't mean anything. I was young."  
"Abi, it was only last year."  
Abi narrowed her eyes at her best friend. "Just drop it, Lo."  
"Fine, come on then. Please explain."  
"Explain what?"  
"Your romantic night with Jamie. Tell me about it."  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"Because it isn't any of your business."  
"Or because you didn't enjoy yourself as much as your making out."  
"Okay, fine. Jamie is pretty shitty in bed. He isn't gentle with me like Jay was and even Ben lasted longer than him. Are you happy now?"  
"Then what?"  
"What?"  
"There's something you're not telling me, Abi. What is it?"  
"I'm not-"  
"Abi," Lola said sternly.  
"He said he loved me."  
"And did you say it back?"  
"Not exactly in those words. Not that he noticed anyway."  
"And why not?"  
"Because I don't know if I do love him yet, it's early days."  
"Bullshit! You are still in love with Jay."  
"I am not! You haven't even given me the chance to move on."  
"Abi, you've had all bloody year."  
"What is your obsession with us? Me and Jay are done, it's over. Can't you just leave it?"  
"No, I can't leave it. Not when Jay is spending every day wallowing in his bedroom and taking sick days off work and sitting in the Vic for half the night."  
"It's funny, none of you seemed to care this much when it was him that broke my heart." Abi stood up and started to put on her coat. "But it's really great to see where your priorities lie, Lo."

"Oh my god, I am going to swing for that girl."  
"Oh, come in," Jay said as Lola pushed past him. "Make yourself at home."  
"Why can't she see that I'm just trying to help her?"  
"Who are we talking about here?"  
"Abi, obviously."  
"Obviously." Jay sighed and went back to his video game. "What has she done?"  
"It's more like what she hasn't done."  
"Which is?"  
"You know," Lola began. "I am her best friend. I'm only trying to do what's best for her."  
"I know you are, Lola."  
"You might." Lola flung herself down on the sofa next to Jay. "But she doesn't. And there she is, trying to convince herself that she's in love with him and we all know she's not."  
"Do what?"  
"Yes, of course we do. Where have you even been, Jay?"  
Jay sighed again. Abi and Lola had always had so much drama between them, he had never been able to keep up with it all.  
"And listen to this. He isn't even pleasing her in the bedroom. I mean, Abi said that. Abi who was sleeping with a gay for ten months."  
"He must be pretty awful then," Jay laughed.  
"Right!"  
"Why do you think she's with him then? If she isn't in love with him?"  
"She reckons it's a timing issue. She's only known him for a few months so she hasn't had time to fall in love with him."  
"But?"  
"But she's just kidding herself. And she's trying to kid everybody else too. Only thing is, it's not working."

"Who the hell does she think she is?" Abi stalked into the kitchen, throwing her bag onto the kitchen table. "Seriously?"  
"Who are we talking about here?" Jamie questioned.  
"Lola, obviously."  
"What's the matter?"  
"What gives her the right to start questioning my relationship?"  
"She did what?"  
"She's trying to tell me that she knows myself better than I do."  
"Why would she..? Abi, I don't understand what you're talking about."  
"She thinks I'm still in love with Jay."  
"And are you?"  
"Of course I'm not. Why would you even ask me that?"  
"I was just, you know, checking."  
"Well I'm not."  
"Than why would she say that?"  
"Oh, I don't know. Probably so she can get in there herself." Abi paused. "That's it. That is exactly it."  
"What is?"  
"Lola is in love with him. That's why she was asking. So she could run back and tell him. Be his shoulder to cry on and worm her way into his bed."  
"And do you care?"  
"No."  
"Because it sure sounds like-"  
"Jamie, I do not care."  
"Alright," Jamie held his hands up. "Chill out. Is it your time of the month or something?"  
Abi grabbed her bag and made her way towards the stairs. "You're such a guy."

Once Lola had left, Jay headed upstairs to his bedroom. Lola's outburst had sure left him with a lot to think about.  
He'd got it wrong. He'd got the entire situation all wrong. Abi wasn't in love with Jamie after all, at least if what Lola said was anything to go by. That morning, she was only doing that, only behaving like that, because she thought it was the right thing to do. She thought it would get everybody to stop asking questions about them, about him. The truth was, the sole reason she was with Jamie was because she thought Jay didn't want her. That was what she said, wasn't it? The morning after, she blew him off because she was convinced he was using her for sex. She thought he was over her, but she was so wrong. Jamie hadn't won at all. The game was still on. And Jay was going to win back his girl.


	12. Halloween

It was Halloween in Walford, and the whole square was getting into the spirit with the traditional party in the Vic that was held every year.  
Abi was in her bedroom getting ready. It was 7 O'clock and she was due to meet Jamie in half an hour. The pair were going as a duo; Batman and Catwoman and Abi was fully kitted out with a black, skin-tight jumpsuit, knee-length boots and a burlesque mask. Her blonde locks were straightened and in a high ponytail that reached down to her bra. She finished the look with red lipstick.  
She didn't need Jamie to tell her she looked good tonight, she already knew it.

Jay was spending longer than usual to get ready tonight. He knew that Abi loved celebrating Halloween and their was no doubt in his mind that she would be at the party tonight. Tonight was the night he was going to confess his feelings for her. He was sure if he got her to believe him she'd give up Jamie in an instant.  
Jay was keeping it simple tonight, dressed as a Circus Lion Tamer. The red suit jacket and black brogues made him look dapper and he finished the look off with a fake whip. How would Abi resist?

Jamie got to Abi's dead on half past. He was never late, it was one of the attributes she liked about him. She took the steps two at a time and answered the front door.  
"Hey."  
"Wow, Abi...you look amazing."  
She pecked him on the lips. "Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself."  
Jamie leant in for another kiss but Abi stepped back.  
"Do you know how long it took me to this makeup? I'm not having you messing up."

The door bell went in the Mitchell house but Jay didn't hurry to get it, knowing it would only by Lola.  
"Alright?" he asked opening the door.  
Lola was dressed as a fairy, complete with angel wings and a wand.  
"Wow," Lola said. "You look smart."  
"I'm trying to impress, aren't I?" Jay reminded her, closing the door behind him.  
"Do you really think this is going to work, Jay?" Lola questioned. "I mean, Abi hasn't even spoken to me for two weeks, since we had that argument, so what makes you think she'll give the time to you?"  
"I just know."

Abi had agreed to meet up with some of her old high school friends at the Vic so she could introduce them to Jamie. Now that her and Lola weren't talking, she needed all the friends she could get. When the couple arrived, Bernadette, Hannah and her boyfriend, Josh, were already sat down at a table.  
"Abi," Bernadette stood up to give her friend a hug. "Long time no see. How are you?"

Jay noticed Abi as soon as he walked in. It was hard not to, she looked amazing.  
"I've got to give it to her," Lola said. "The girl scrubs up well."  
"She looks great," Jay agreed.  
The pair made their way over to where Ben was sat with Paul. He was still keeping quiet to Phil about their relationship, but he hadn't given Paul up since Abi had put an end to things.  
"Alright, Benjy?"  
"You're in a good mood."  
"Tonight's gonna be a good night, I can feel it."  
"I wouldn't be so sure about that. Have you seen who Abi is with?"  
Jay and Lola both turned to look at Abi, who was stood at the bar with her boyfriend. "What? Jamie?"  
Jay had no doubt in his mind that Abi would be here with Jamie tonight. Getting her alone was going to be the only problem.  
"No, their table," Ben explained. "She's brought her minions with her."  
Jay realised who he meant then when he saw Bernadette, Hannah and Josh sitting at a table. Bernadette had never liked him, she thought he wasn't good enough for Abi but she was one to talk. The two of them used to have so many arguments Jay could never keep up whether they were friends or not. The task ahead just got more difficult.

Abi was at the bar ordering another drink. It was getting later, about eleven, and she'd lost count now of the amount of alcohol she had already consumed. Everybody knew Abi wasn't very good at handling her drinks and she was slightly, no, very tipsy.  
She stumbled in her heels as she went to take her drink and somebody caught her by the elbow.  
"Whoops, careful. You okay?"  
Abi looked over at the speaker. Of course it was Jay. She looked back at Jamie to make sure he hadn't seen then walked away.

 _Great_ , Jay thought. _She isn't even talking to me now_. How was Jay supposed to get her on her own when she was constantly looking over her shoulder to see if her idiot boyfriend was coming? He needed a plan, and fast.

Abi turned to Jamie half an hour later. "I think I need some air."  
The alcohol was undoubtedly taking it's effect now and Abi was feeling dizzy, and slightly sick.  
Jamie stood up. "I'll come with you."  
"No, it's okay. You stay here, enjoy yourself. I won't be long."  
"You sure?"  
Abi nodded and headed outside.

Now was his chance.  
Abi had just gone outside. Jay guessed it was because she had had too much to drink and wasn't feeling too great. He knew her well.  
He looked over to her table first to make sure Jamie didn't see him and snuck out of he opposite door Abi had used.  
When he got outside he found her outside on Arthur's bench, her elbows on her knees.  
"Hey," he began, sitting next to her.  
"Jay," she sighed. "I don't want any trouble tonight."  
"That's alright then, because I'm not here to give you any."  
"If Jamie-"  
"He didn't see me, I made sure of it." He paused but she didn't say anything else. "How are you feeling?"  
"Shitty," she answered.  
Jay snickered. Abi rarely swore and it always made him laugh when she did.  
"You should know by now, you and alcohol don't mix well together."  
"Yeah," she agreed. "You would have thought I'd learnt my lesson when I ran over my dog."  
"Actually, there's something I wanted to talk to you about."  
Abi sat up straight. "What is it?"  
Jay stared at her. It was hard to concentrate on forming the right words when she looked as good as she did.  
"Stop looking at me like that," she told him.  
"I can't help it. You look beautiful tonight."  
"Jay, please."  
"Abs, you know I still like you."  
She sighed and went to stand up but her drunken state didn't get her very far.  
"I'm still in love with you, Abs."  
Abi paused. "No, no you're not."  
"I thought our night together would have proved that to you but it obviously didn't so I'm going to put everything on the table now...Abs, I want to be with you, okay? I love you more than anything and this has nothing to do with sex, I promise you. I'd go without out it if that meant you would get back with me. I just want to be with you, Abi."  
"How can you say that?" Abi spun around to face him. "After everything that happened, how can you say that?"  
"Because it's the truth."  
"How can it be when you broke up with me because you didn't love me anymore?"  
"Abs, how many times do I have to tell you that I made a mistake? I should have never have broken up with you."  
"But you did," she shrugged. "You said you didn't love me."  
"Look, I was just confused. Ben was back, and I just found out Phil had been sleeping with Shirley behind Sharon's back-"  
"That has nothing to do with your feelings for me."  
"Things between us were strained, okay? I admit it, and then you brought Lola into it and I thought that maybe you were right. That maybe I did like her, but I wasn't in love with her. I was never in love with her. I love you, Abi."  
"No, I'm just a tool. You know, I never understood it, why the week before the wedding you were willing to move to Boston with me, leave your family behind and then the next thing I know we weren't together anymore but it's starting to make sense now."  
"What is?"  
"You chose your family, over me. That's why you wanted to stay, and breaking up with me got you out of having to come. Now that you were all clear with the police you didn't need to come with me anymore."  
"Abi, that isn't how it was. I promise you."  
"Jay, I am so fed up of all your promises. You kept so much from me when we were together. How can you call that a relationship?"  
"I loved you. That was all that ever mattered."  
"But it wasn't enough. I wasn't enough."  
"Abs, you know that isn't true."  
"Kitty."  
That one word made all of those memories from that summer come flooding back to Jay's head. He never understood why he'd done that to her.  
"Abi, we've been through this."  
"I loved you more than you ever loved me. That was always our problem. I never even thought about looking at another guy but you cheated on me and yet you claim you loved me. You broke up with me and you claim you loved me."  
"Loved? Abi, I still do love you. What do I have to do to prove it to you?"  
"This is getting us nowhere," Abi turned to go. ""Jamie will be wondering where I am."  
Jay took her arm and spun her around.

They were so close now she could feel to coldness of his breath on her cheek. She had to get out of here. She couldn't do this.  
"Please, Abi," Jay whispered now that they were closer. "Please, just give me one chance to prove you wrong, and if I don't I'll leave you alone. You'll never have to see me again."  
"You know I can't do that."  
"Why not?"  
"I can't put myself through it again, Jay. I just can't do it."  
"You won't have to. I'll never hurt you again."  
"You can't promise me that."  
"You're right, I can't. But I can promise that I will never leave you again, I can promise you that I'll stay with you no matter what happens. Abi, please. Just give me one last shot."  
A tear rolled down Abi's cheek as she shook her head no.  
Why wouldn't he give up? Couldn't he see what he was doing to her?  
Jay put a hand to her cheek to wipe away her tears and despite the cold weather his hand was warm. Her eyes fluttered close out of habit and then she could feel him kissing her. She didn't want to kiss him back but she couldn't resist.

After all those years they'd spent together, all those kisses they'd shared, nothing had ever felt as passionate as this. Maybe it was because Jay wanted her so bad, he didn't know, but he knew that he couldn't be without her any longer.  
Jay's hands slipped down to Abi's waist and he leaned into her , deepening their kiss further. He felt her shift so that her arms were round his neck. He didn't want it to end.  
But then she pulled back.  
"Abs," he whispered.  
"Jay, I'm sorry. I love you so so much but I can't do this."  
"Abi, please."  
"I'm sorry," she called over her shoulders as she walked away.


	13. Home Truths

Abi tried to wipe away her tears before she went back to the Vic. She didn't want Jamie to suspect everything but her game was almost up from the minute she walked in.  
"You were with him, weren't you?" Abi felt Jamie grab her upper arm, more tightly than she would have liked, and pulled her aside.  
"What?"  
"Do not play dumb with me, Abi. Your lipstick, it's smudged." Jamie looked at her disgusted, like he couldn't even stand to be in the same room as her.  
She quickly wiped at her mouth. "Jamie, its not what you think," Abi promised.  
"Really? Because it looks like you're cheating on me."  
"Look, Jay kissed me. But it didn't mean anything. I pulled away." Abi knew what she was saying wasn't completely true but she didn't want to lose Jamie as well. She just didn't realise that she'd got good at lying.  
"Promise?"  
"I promise you, Jamie."  
Abi leant in for a kiss and tried to ignore the view of Jay in the corner of her eye.

The next couples of weeks passed by pretty quickly. Abi kept her head down, literally, spending hours on end revising and studying after sixth form as well as trying to keep up with work at the vets. It was a Friday evening when Jamie barged into the kitchen where Abi was studying, nearly eight.  
"Where's the fire?" Abi asked, barely looking up from her books.  
"Come with me," he said. "I've got a surprise for you."  
"I hate surprises."  
"You're gonna like this one, trust me."  
"Fine," Abi sighed.  
"Close your eyes," Jamie told her once they'd made it outside the Branning's home.  
"Why?"  
"Just do it."  
Abi did as her boyfriend told her and he carefully led her across the square, giving her instructions when there was a step or whether to go left or right.  
"Okay, open your eyes."  
Abi did so with pleasure and found there were now on the opposite side of the square, standing in front of a Alfie and Kat Moon's old flat.  
She looked to Jamie confused. "I don't get it."  
He held out her hand and dropped a set of keys into it. "This place, it's ours Abs."  
"You mean..."  
"That's right, I've put a deposit down. We move in next week."  
"Oh my god, Jamie," Abi screamed. "Are you serious?"  
"Of course I'm serious," he laughed.  
She jumped on him and he picked her up and spun her around.  
"I bloody love you!"

Jamie and Abi moved into their new place in no time. Abi was surprised that Max was so cool about her moving out, but he just wanted her to be happy now. So one week later marked the beginning of December, and Jamie and Abi's housewarming party.  
They'd invited pretty much everybody in the square, and that included Lola. Abi had decided to make amends with her best friend, she hated it when they argued and she needed her best friend back to make sure she was making the right decision by moving in with Jamie.  
"I didn't know you'd invited him."  
Abi looked to where Jamie was gesturing and noticed Lola had brought Ben and Jay along with her. She didn't know he was invited either. She'd managed to do a good job of avoiding him until now.  
"I didn't know Lola was bringing him. She never mentioned it to me."  
Jamie didn't look like he believed her.  
"I'll go tell him to leave."  
"Abs, wait." Jamie intertwined their fingers. "Don't worry about it. I just don't want any trouble tonight. This is about us."  
"There won't be. I'll make sure of it."

"Lo, maybe this wasn't such a good idea," Jay decided when he felt more than a few pair of eyes on him after he arrived.  
"Don't be stupid, Jay. You're my plus one."  
"What am I then?" Ben questioned. "Your puppy?"  
Jay tried to stifle a laugh when Lola glared at Ben.  
"Come on, lets take a look around," Lola suggested.  
"I'll catch up with you later," Ben told them heading in the direction of the other lads.  
Jay followed Lola in the opposite direction to take a look around, although the place was small so their wasn't a lot to see. The pair found themselves in the biggest room, which Jay assumed to be Jamie and Abi's bedroom. Jay didn't like being in there, it gave him the creeps.  
Lola leant against the bedroom door, closing it shut.  
"What do you think of all this?" Lola asked Jay.  
"What?"  
"Abi moving in with him."  
"You already know what I think," Jay paused. "What about you? What do you think?"  
"I told Abi, I know exactly why he's doing this but the girl is so stubborn she won't believe it."  
"And why is he doing it?" Jay questioned, not quite up to speed with the whole situation.  
"He found out about what happened on Halloween, between you and Abi. She told him it didn't mean anything and just to make sure he got her this house. He wants to keep her close so she won't stray again."  
Jay looked at Lola suspiciously. "I doubt it."  
Lola shrugged. "Believe what you want."  
Jay ran a hand through his hair. "You know, I'm really not in the party mood tonight, Lo. I think I might just head home."  
"But we only just got here."  
"This was a bad idea coming here tonight. The last thing I want to do right now is hang about watching Abi all loved up with her new boyfriend."  
Jay went to leave but Lola caught his arm.  
"Jay, wait."  
Jay looked from Lola's hand on his arm to her face. He knew where this was going.  
"Lola," he spoke slowly, dragging out the syllables of her name.  
Before he could stop her, Lola was leaning in towards him, kissing him. Of course this wasn't the first time this had happened, and to be perfectly honest Jay had never found it a pleasurable experience. Just something about it didn't feel right, after all, they were basically family, and Jay was forever comparing his other kisses against Abi.  
Suddenly the door open, interrupting their awkward kiss.  
"Oh, sorry." Jay would recognise that voice anywhere. "I didn't realise anybody was in here." Abi closed the door again as quickly as it had opened and Jay didn't waste any time in following her, pushing past Lola in the process.  
"Abs, hold on."  
Abi held up her hands. "I don't care what you get up to in your free time, Jay. It's totally up to you to do whatever you like. It's not like you need my permission."  
"Abi, nothing is going on between me and Lola."  
"Jay, I couldn't care less."  
"Abs, will you just listen to me? Lola just pounced on me. I tried to push her away but he was adamant."  
"You know, I just have a tough time believing you. All that ever comes out of your mouth is shit."  
"Come on, Abi."  
"And I meant it, Jay. I don't care what you get up to. I've moved on so why shouldn't you? And I am happy, Jay, so will you please just leave me to get on with it."

 _ **Sorry this chapter is slightly shorter than usual but I didn't want to drag things out anymore than needed. I haven't got much longer to go before I finish this fanfic so please stick with me and keep posting your reviews. Your support honestly means so much!**_


	14. Misunderstandings

"Alright, Abs?"  
Abi stared straight ahead at the menu board in front of her in the cafe as she waited for her coffee.  
"So what? You're not talking to me now?"  
"Make that to go please, Marie."  
"Abi!" Lola spun her around to face her.  
"What do you want?"  
"Why are you mad at me?"  
"You know why."  
"Is this about Jay? I don't understand what I've done wrong."  
Abi took her coffee from Marie and headed for the door. "Lola, you kissed him."  
"But you said you were over him. Why does it matter?" Lola chased Abi out of the cafe.  
"I am over him. I love Jamie."  
"Then what's the problem?"  
"You're supposed to be my best friend, that's the problem. You're supposed to have my back."  
"Abi, I do."  
"Best friends don't kiss the others ex-boyfriend."  
"Seriously Abs? What are we? Fifteen?"  
"That's not the point."  
"So I guess I should have been mad when you got together with Ben."  
"Ben? What has Ben got to do with this?"  
"He's the father of my child, but you went out with him."  
"That is completely different."  
"How?"  
"Ben was just a one night stand. He wasn't anything like Jay was to me."  
"I know you cared about him, Abi but when you kept telling me you were over him I didn't think it would matter anymore."  
"Of course it matters."  
"Did it ever occur to you that I might actually like him, Abi?"  
"Of course it did. You were the root of all of our problems."  
"I am sorry Abi but I like him, and if we get together then there is nothing you will be able to do about it."  
"Fine. But if you think I'm ever going to talk to you again then you are a complete idiot."

Jay whistled while he made his sandwich although the cheerful tune didn't reflect his mood. Last night had been a disaster and it really didn't help his case in winning Abi back. What was Lola thinking? Had he given off signals that she'd misinterpreted? Because he might have fancied her one time, thought she was cute, but he'd never liked her anymore than he liked Mila Kunis. It was Abi he loved. His Abi.  
"We need to talk."  
He hadn't even heard the door open but he sure heard it shut. Lola was in a mood. She didn't even need to tell you to know that.  
Jay put his lunch on the table and took a seat."You're right. We do. Last night-"  
"You need to tell Abi the truth."  
"The truth? The truth about what?"  
"About us."  
"Lola, what are you talking about?"  
"She just went completely mental on me, said we couldn't be friends if I was with you."  
"But you're not with me."  
Jay saw Lola's face fall. "Well, not yet but-"  
"Lo, I think you've got the wrong idea."  
"You kissed me."  
"No, you kissed me Lola. This is why I needed to talk to you."  
"But I thought you liked me."  
"You're like a sister to me, Lo. I know that when we first met we both thought something could happen but that was a long time ago and-"  
"And you love Abi? You know you have no chance with her, don't you? You are just wasting your time chasing after her. Don't you think it would just be better for everybody if you moved on."  
"I can't just switch of my feelings. I love her and I'm not going to stop until she's mine."  
"So where does that leave me?"  
"You're my best friend, Lo. Nothing is going to change that."  
"Are you kidding me?" Lola raised her voice. "After everything I've done for you and that's all you've got to say."  
"Calm yourself down."  
"Don't tell me to calm down. I have a right to be mad."  
"I never said I liked you, Lola. You just assumed. Don't blame me for this."  
Lola let out a screech and kicked over a chair. "This always happens. I am always second best to her. It's not fair."  
"Her? Who are you talking about?"  
"Abi! It's always Abi."

"Babe, I'm home."  
"I'm in here."  
Abi was sat at the table trying to do her homework. She'd wanted to get it done before Jamie had got home but with the massive pile she'd been given today that hadn't happened.  
Jamie kissed the top of her head. "You alright?"  
Abi sighed. "Yeah."  
"Yeah? Then what's that sigh all about."  
"I fell out with Lola today."  
"Really? Why?"  
She mentally cursed herself for bringing up the subject.  
Abi hadn't told Jamie about what had happened and she didn't want to. If he thought there was any chance she had feelings for Jay again he'd break up with her and she'd just started to move on, no matter what Lola thought.  
"It doesn't matter. It's just girl stuff."  
"Are you sure?"  
"You know you have other friends, Abi. It wouldn't be the end of the world if you and Lola fell out."  
"I know, but Lola is my best friend. We've been through so much together and-"  
"You girls and your best friends. This is why guy's never have to deal with this stuff."  
"You don't understand."  
"You're right, I don't."  
Abi swept her hair back off her face and returned to her homework, trying her best not to look too disappointed in her boyfriend.  
Jamie sat down beside her and took her hand. "Listen, why don't I order us in a takeaway tonight. Pizza, Chinese, whatever you fancy."  
Abi shook her head.  
"Come on, we can put a movie on and then afterwards we can," Jamie whispered something in her ear and Abi was so disgusted by his language she couldn't even bear to repeat it.  
 _Jay would never say anything to me like that_ , she thought and then quickly told herself off for even thinking about it.  
"No, Jamie. I said I'd have dinner with dad tonight," she lied.  
"Oh, that's the first I've heard of it."  
"It was a last minute thing. I ran into him today and he invited me over. Just me," she added before he got any ideas. "It's been a while since we've had a chance to talk."  
"We've only been gone a week, Abs."  
"You know what my dad is like. He misses me but he won't ever admit it. We can do something tomorrow."  
Jamie nodded. "I'm going to get changed." He kissed the top of her head again and headed to their bedroom.  
Abi waited until he was safely out of earshot before she dialled her fathers number.  
"Hi dad, can I come over? We need to talk, it's important?"

 _ **Sorry this chapter was a bit shorted than usual, and it's taken me a while to upload. I'll try and get the next one up as soon as possible, and I think I only have about four or five chapters left to go before this is finished. Please keep leaving me your reviews, I love hearing your feedback :)**_


	15. Dad Knows Best

"Alright darling?"  
Abi nodded and made her way to the kitchen. She still found it strange that the place she'd grown up in was no longer her home.  
"What's all this about then?"  
"Have you had any dinner yet?"  
"No, I was now about to start a stir fry."  
"I'll do it for you if you like."  
"What are you up to?" dad questioned.  
"Nothing!"  
"Then what's got into you? Not like you to wait on me."  
Abi pretended to look shocked. "I don't know what you mean."  
Max's face turned serious and she could read all of the concern in his eyes. He'd always worried about her to much.  
"Dad, I'm fine," Abi promised. "I've just missed you, that's all."  
"I missed you too." Max brought his daughter into a hug. "It's not the same without you here. But you are happy, aren't you?"  
Abi nodded.  
"Because if you're not, you tell me and-"  
"There's no need to go after Jamie, dad. Everything between us is fine."  
"Good, but if-"  
"Dad, seriously," Abi laughed. "Me and Jamie are doing well."

Abi waited until after they'd eaten before she told Max her news. She hadn't exactly lied to him earlier on, she was happy, but something had been playing on her mind a lot recently and she didn't know what to do. She needed Max's opinion.  
"So there's actually something I need to talk to you about." Abi put her knife and fork down and took a sip of her water.  
"Yeah?"  
She nodded but didn't say anything, causing Max to panic.  
"What is it, Abi? What's the matter?"  
"It honestly isn't a big deal but can you just promise me that you won't be mad at me first?"  
"How can I promise that when I don't even know what it is?"  
"Please, dad."  
"Okay, fine. I promise."  
Abi tried to find the right words to explain her news to Max but they were all scrambled up in her brain. Instead she took something out of her bag and handed it to her father.  
"Abi, please tell me this isn't what I think it is."  
"You promised me you wouldn't be mad."  
"And did you really believe I wouldn't be? Abi, you are pregnant."  
"I know that."  
"Jamie is the father I take it?"  
"Of course he is. Who else would it be?"  
Max put his head in his hand. "Oh, Abi. You've only known this guy a few months."  
"I know I messed up, okay? And I have no idea how this happened-"  
"I think I've got a clue."  
"I'm on the pill, dad."  
"Alright, I don't need to know."  
"I haven't even decided what I'm going to do yet. If I keep it then..." Abi trailed off.  
"You know, if you had said this to me two years ago, when you were with Jay-"  
"Dad, please. We don't need to bring him into this."  
"Just let me finish. If you were pregnant then, you know I would have marched you right down to that clinic and made you get rid of it straight away."  
"But now?"  
"But now things are different."  
"Because Jay isn't the father?"  
"Because you aren't at university, you're not going anywhere with your life."  
"Oi!"  
"It's true, isn't it? You've just about given up."  
"I haven't given up. I'm at school, aren't I? I'm going to retake my A Levels. I am going to go to uni."  
"Then why are you considering this? I wouldn't have been the only one who wanted you to have an abortion, Abs."  
"I would have wanted one too," Abi agreed.  
As soon as Max had seen the positive pregnancy test he'd wanted to scream at Abi to get an abortion. But by now he'd learnt that shouting had never got them anywhere and he didn't want to argue with his little girl anymore. At least now he'd realised how to play mind tricks with Abi.  
"Then what is different this time?" Max asked.  
"I wouldn't have to do it yet, uni I mean. I could have this baby and then go."  
"But?"  
"But I don't want to miss out on anything more than I already have. I want to be a vet, dad."  
"And you will be, Abs."  
That was it. Abi had made up her mind. Nothing had changed since the last time she had a pregnancy scare, except this time it was real. It didn't matter who it was Jay, Jamie or even Ben, Abi came first and she had to do this for herself. She had to get rid of the baby, and Jamie could never know.

"Morning, beautiful."  
"Morning." Abi gave Jamie a peck on the lips.  
"You fancy meeting up for lunch today. I'll take you out somewhere nice, my treat."  
"Why? What have you done?"  
"Nothing, can't I treat my gorgeous lady to lunch?"  
"Usually I would let you, but I can't today."  
"Why not?"  
"I already made plans with Bernadette, we have a school project to work on," Abi lied. "But maybe tomorrow."  
Jamie nodded. "Tomorrow. It's a date." He kissed her on the cheek. "I'll see you later then babe."  
"See you later."  
Abi hated lying to him but she couldn't let him find out about this. She knew it would only go two ways; he'd try and convince her to keep it, and he would probably succeed, or he'd break up with her and Abi didn't want either of them to happen. That's why she had kept all this on the down low, only Max knew and Abi was positive that he would never tell anybody. So it was just them today going to the clinic today. Abi wanted this problem out of the way as soon as possible.

Jay struggled to get out of bed. He'd had such a stressful day yesterday worrying about Abi and Lola giving him grief that he'd headed to the pub last night for a drink. And then one drink turned into two and two turned into three. He knew he needed to stop these late night binges but he couldn't stand being apart from Abi much longer.  
He poured himself a glass of water and swallowed a couple of paracetamol to take the pain away.


	16. First Impressions

"I want you to meet my parents."  
Abi pried her eyes away from the Twilight film she was watching. She'd had a stressful day after working and going to school and she just wanted to relax.  
"You what?"  
"My parents," Jamie repeated from where he was stirring pasta on the hob. "I want you to meet them."  
"Okay," Abi agreed turning her attention back to the film.  
"They've invited us over for Christmas."  
"I thought we were having a quiet Christmas, just us two."  
"We are, which is why I said we'd go on Christmas Eve instead. Is that alright? You haven't got plans with your dad, have you?"  
"No, that's perfect."

Abi had already changed three times and she was running out of dresses to try on. She wanted to look her best for Jamie's parents. She got the impression that she would need to prove herself. After all, he was from a very different background to her.  
"Babe, you look fine. Stop stressing."  
"Are you sure?"  
She looked down at her deep purple skater dress which she'd teamed with tights and a pair of black Chelsea boots.  
"Yes. Come on, we're going to be late."  
Abi ran a shaky hand through her hair and followed her boyfriend out of the flat.  
Neither of them spoke on the way to Jamie's parents home. She didn't understand why she was so nervous, but then she had never had to do the whole meeting the parents thing. Jay was on his own and the Mitchells had known her for years anyway. Jamie put a hand on Abi's leg to stop her tapping but still they sat in silence.

When Jamie pulled up outside the house Abi was astonished. She had never seen something so wonderful in her life, or so big. She was beginning to think that Jamie hadn't been completely honest about how wealthy his family actually was and that only made Abi even more nervous.  
"Come on."  
Abi made her way to the front door, her hand in Jamie's, clutching her winter coat to her body in the cold. "Jamie, this place is amazing."  
Jamie only shrugged and rang the doorbell.  
His mother answered almost straight away, like she'd been standing on the other side waiting for them for ages. She was not at all what Abi expected. Jamie's mum was dressed in a tight-fitting, red peplum dress and black stiletto heels. Her long brown hair was curled and Abi could tell that the all of the jewellery she had on were real diamonds. She felt completely under dressed.  
"Hi mum," Jamie said, reaching out to give his mother a hug.  
"Hello sweetheart," she replied, embracing him.  
"Mum, this is Abi. Abs, this is my mum."  
"It's nice to meet you," Abi said, she was about to extent her hand but Jamie's mother was already heading back towards the house.  
"Please, call me Michelle," she said over her shoulder.  
Abi turned to look at Jamie to see if he had noticed the hostility but Jamie was too walking away, following his mother into the kitchen. Abi quickly followed, not wanting to be left behind.  
Their kitchen was the size of Jamie and Abi's whole flat put together. Abi had never seen something quite like it. It was exquisite. She noticed a man standing by the oven, putting a tray of parsnips in and she assumed this was Jamie's father. He turned around when he heard them come in.  
"You must be Abi," he smiled. "I'm Marcus."  
"Thank you for having me. You have a lovely home."  
"It's our pleasure sweetheart."  
Abi decided she liked Marcus a whole lot more than Michelle.

About an hour later the four of them were sat around the table digging into their dinner. Abi swore she could hear classical music playing in the background. She was completely out of her comfort zone.  
"So Abi," Marcus started. "Jamie tells me you're in sixth form. Which one?"  
"Walford high," Abi replied, slightly nervous at the fact that it wasn't some fancy private school.  
"But aren't you nineteen?" Michelle questioned.  
"Mum!" Jamie warned.  
"What? Surely you should be in university."  
"You're right, I should. But there were some complications with my results. I had to retake a year."  
"What kind of complications?"  
"Michelle, I'm sure Abi doesn't want to tell you private things like that."  
"No, it's fine," Abi said putting down her knife and fork. Michelle was really beginning to irritate her and she couldn't wait to see her face when she told her this. "My sister is an alcoholic, or at least she was. Around the time of my exams she was in hospital with alcohol poisoning."  
Marcus chocked on his food and Michelle quickly took a sip of wine. Abi felt Jamie kick her under the table and when she looked up he gave her a warning look.  
"I see."  
"So, what subjects are you studying?" Marcus asked, changing the subject.  
"English literature, maths, chemistry and biology."  
"Wow, you got yourself a brain box there, Jamie."  
"Well, she can't be that brainy," Michelle said under her breath but loud enough for Abi to hear.  
"Actually mum, Abi is going to be a vet, aren't you Abs?"  
"Really?" Marcus sounded genuinely interested.  
"Yes, I've wanted to be since as long as I can remember."  
"You got any dogs? I love dogs but Michelle here isn't a fan."  
"I used to but, um, he died."  
Abi felt embarrassed just thinking about what she had done to poor Tramp, what Jay had driven her to.  
"What university are you going to?" Michelle asked. "Oxford? Cambridge?"  
"Oh, I don't think I'd get into anywhere near as good as that. I was going to go to Liverpool before it all fell through."  
Abi was beginning to feel very interrogated. This was more like an interview than an afternoon lunch.  
"This flat the two of you share, do you put any money towards it?"  
Now it was Abi's turn to choke on her dinner.  
"Mum, is that really necessary? I am happy to pay for the flat."  
"So you do? Pay for it all, that is."  
"Abi has a job, mum. She works part time as a vets receptionist and she puts more money than she needs to towards the flat every month. Happy now?"  
"Excuse me," Abi said standing up. "I just need to pop to the toilet."

"Cheer up, mate. It's Christmas eve."  
"What have I got to be happy about?" Jay asked his brother. "Spending Christmas with you lot."  
"Oi! You cheeky git."  
"I mean it. You and I both know that Phil doesn't want me here anymore."  
"Then why are you here?"  
"Because I've got nowhere else to go."  
"What would you prefer? A quiet one in with Abi, just the two of you. Christmas dinner and a movie marathon."  
"Yeah, I would actually."  
"Yeah? Too bad she's already got that planned with Jamie. She was telling Lola all about it the other day."  
"I'm gonna get her back, I'm going to make her see."  
"See you keep telling me that Jay, but I don't see her here."

Abi was sat on the toilet seat. Her head was in her hands.  
It had been a mistake to come. It was clear from the start that Jamie's mum didn't approve of her. She hadn't even given her a chance. It was no use in trying to impress her. She'd already made up her mind.  
 _What was I thinking_ , Abi thought. _Me and Jamie were clearly never right for each other. I never had this problem with Jay.  
_ She mentally cursed herself for even thinking that. Jamie loved her and she loved him. That was the way it was and nothing was going to ruin it.

"You're going to break up with her."  
"Michelle!"  
"I mean it, Jamie. She might as well have been brought up on a council estate."  
"And what would it have mattered if she had been?" Jamie tried not to raise his voice as to not let Abi hear, but he was finding it difficult. "All that should matter is that I love her."  
"Love? You don't love her."  
"Yes, I do. Abi is the best thing that has happened to me. Why can't you see that?"  
"Because she is not good enough. Jamie, we have a reputation to uphold."  
"That is all you care about. Your bloody reputation is more important than your sons happiness."  
"Don't talk to your mother like that, Jamie."  
"You can't honestly agree with her, dad?"  
Marcus looked from Jamie to Michelle and back again. It was like he was scared of her. "Look, I'm sure Abi is a lovely girl, Jamie. But she just isn't right for you."  
"Isn't right for this family you mean."  
"Your mother is right. You should call things off before it gets too serious."  
"Serious? Dad, we have a flat together. I love her."  
"And the next thing you know you'll be engaged and you won't be able to back out," Michelle added.  
"I don't want to back out."  
"Jamie, we hardly see you anymore. Don't you see what this is doing? It's putting a wedge between us all."  
"Only because you're letting it."  
"All you have to do is break up with her. There are plenty of other girls out there, girls that are much better suited to you. This will be best for everybody."  
Jamie didn't say anything. He tried to look anywhere but at his parents.  
"Just do this for me Jamie? Please, for the sake of our family. Break up with her, okay?"  
Jamie finally looked his mum in the eye. He nodded.  
"Okay."


	17. Endings

Abi and Jamie left the same way they had come, in silence. Abi was so angry with Jamie for letting his mother talk to her like that. He hadn't even tried to stick up for her. She'd always known that there was a money difference between them but she had never thought it was this bad.  
Abi threw her bag down when they got into the flat and kicked of her boots before cuddling up on the sofa.  
"Why don't we watch a film?" she suggested. "Something Christmassy?"  
Jamie was standing at the sink, his back to her.  
"Love Actually? That's probably not your thing. Elf?" she was rambling now, but it was Christmas and she didn't want to end the day like this. "Jamie?"  
"What?"  
Abi was taken aback. He'd never raised his voice like that before.  
Abi stood up and walked towards him. "What is it? What's the matter?"  
"Abi, I..." he ran a hand threw his hair making it look tousled. "Look, the way my mum treated you today, she was out of order. I know that."  
"Then why did you not say anything to her?  
"It's difficult."  
"It shouldn't have to be, not if you love me."  
"Mum is just overprotective. This isn't the first time this has happened."  
"Why doesn't that surprise me?"  
"Abi, please don't say that. I don't want you to hate her."  
"She didn't exactly make it easy for me. What is her problem?"  
"She's not like you, okay?"  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
"My granddad is rich, she's from a completely different background to you. Think boarding school and afternoon tea."  
"That doesn't make what she did okay. That doesn't condemn it."  
"I know, I know that. I just want you to understand."  
Abi shook her head and allowed Jamie a small smile. "It doesn't matter, not now. It's Christmas, we shouldn't be arguing. Can't we just forget it for the next couple of days?"  
"Abi, no. We need to talk about this."  
"Why? What can't wait a few more days?"  
"Abs, I," Jamie stammered on his words. It wasn't like him to be unconfident. "Abi, I have to break up with you."  
Abi's face dropped and her throat turned dry. "What?"  
"I'm sorry."  
"I don't understand."  
"I have to do this."  
"No, no you don't. I can talk to her, we can sort things out."  
"Abi, it's too late."  
She shook her head no. "Jamie, you haven't even given it a chance. It's not too late."  
"Don't make this harder than it has to be, Abs."  
"But you said you loved me."  
"I do."  
"Then why are you doing this to me?"  
She watched as he stood there in silence, looking anywhere but at her.  
"Answer me, Jamie," she shouted. "Don't ignore me."  
"Because she told me to, okay?" he shouted back. "Mum told me I had to break up with you."  
Abi didn't want to cry but she couldn't stop the tear running down her cheek. "What are you? Ten years old? Do you always have to do what mummy tells you?"  
"I didn't have a choice."  
"Of course you did."  
"It was you or them."  
"You don't think they'd actually disown you, do you? Jamie, they idolise you."  
"You don't understand."  
"You keep telling me that! Make me understand."  
"I can't, you won't get it. I know that you would do anything. I know that you're the most generous, special girl I have ever met. I know that if Max had hated me you would put two fingers up to him and love me anyway. But I'm not like you, Abi. I can't give everything up for you."  
"I'm not good enough."  
"No, that's not it." He came towards her and took her hands. "Don't you ever think that."  
"Then what?" she shouted again pulling her hands away from him. "What the hell is wrong with me?"  
"I'm too selfish, Abi. You deserve better."  
Abi laughed out loud but it was too loud. "Do you know how many times I have heard that? The amount of people that have told me that? I'm fed up of it. Why can't anybody just love me?"  
"Abi, I do love you."  
"But it's not enough to make you stay. Is it?"  
Jamie didn't want to answer. He hated seeing her like this, her face stained with tears and mascara but he couldn't do this to her. "Abi, I'm sorry."  
"Stop it! Stop apologising. I don't want you to say sorry. I just want you to stay. You've all I've got."  
"That isn't true."  
"Yes it is. Don't you see what I've done for you? What I've given up? I've hardly spoken to Lola in months. She's my best friend, don't you see how that hurts me? And Jay, what we put him through. What was the point of it all?"  
"He can have you now."  
"I don't want him. I want you. Why don't you understand that?"  
"Well you can't have me. I'm sorry, I have to do this."  
"What did I do wrong? What did I ever do wrong to deserve all this? I tried so hard to be a good person. I tried so hard not to be like my parents but what was the point when I always lose? Why can't I be happy?"  
"I'm going to pack my things."  
"No!"  
"Abi, don't make this any harder than it has to be."  
"You made this hard. You ruined everything."  
Jamie turned and went into their bedroom.  
"Don't walk away from me. Don't cut me off." Abi followed him into the room. "How could you do this on today of all days? Happy fucking Christmas, Jamie."  
"Don't talk like that."  
"What's the matter? Is it not lady-like enough for you? Will your mother not approve?"  
"I'm beginning to think she was right about you."  
"Well at least you don't have to worry about it anymore."  
"I'll pay the next two months on the rent. It'll give you some time to find someplace else."  
"I don't need your charity. I don't need your money."  
Jamie zipped up his suitcase. "Look, I'm sorry it ended like this. I really am. But it's for the best. For both of us."  
"For you, you mean."  
"Abi-"  
"Don't! Just don't, okay? Get out! I never want to see you again."


	18. Christmas

It was Christmas day in Walford and all members of the Mitchell family were excited, except for one. Jay was stood at the sink peeling vegetables while he listened to Ben ramble on about his Christmas with Paul the night before.  
 _If only Phil knew the truth,_ Jay thought. _You wouldn't be talking about this then_.  
"Are you even listening to me, Jay?"  
"No," he replied honestly. "I'm not."  
"The amount of times I had to listen to you go on about Abi," Ben mumbled.  
"Pfft! I could say the same about you."  
Ben glared at Jay but a knock on the door interrupted him...

Abi sat on the floor, her legs curled beneath her. Her face was stained with tears and mascara, having not taken off her makeup from the night before. She hadn't really moved since the night before.  
The memories came flooding back into her head and she fought to keep them away. She knew she had handled it badly when Jamie was there, but she'd handled it even worse after he had gone. Abi forced herself to lift her head up and look around the kitchen. It looked as though a bomb had gone off in their.  
After he'd left her last night, Abi went straight into the front room, knocking down the Christmas tree and pulling down their decorations. She'd spent ages perfecting the table decor the morning before but now it was on a heap on the floor like the tinsel.  
The place was a mess, but Abi was a wrecking ball.

Jay moved towards the back door not really knowing who to expect as all of the Mitchells had already arrived. He opened it and a guy pushed past him. It took him a few seconds to realise it was Jamie.  
"What the hell do you want?" Jay sighed.  
"I need you to do me a favour."  
"Why would I want to do?"  
"I thought you cared about Abi, but forget it."  
Jay looked over to Ben to see if he was feeling as suspicious as Jay did.  
"Of course I do. What is this about?"  
"I'm worried about her."  
"Why? What happened?"  
"We broke up last night."  
Jay struggled to hide his happiness.  
They'd broken up. Abi was free. Now was his chance to win her back.  
"You broke up with her at Christmas? That's low even for you."  
"I didn't have a choice."  
Jay laughed. "Of course you did!"  
"You don't understand."  
"You're right, I don't. I don't really care either. Why are you here?"  
"She didn't take it very well."  
"C'mon, it's Abi. What were you expecting?"  
"Look, here's my key," Jamie held out a set of keys to Jay. "Will you please just go and check on her for me?"  
Jay nodded. "Of course."  
"Thank you."  
Jamie turned to leave.  
"Wait," Jay stopped him. "Why did you break up with her-"  
"That's none of your-"  
"When you're clearly still in love with her?"  
"What makes you think that?"  
"You wouldn't be here if you didn't. Trust me, I would know."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Ben asked as Jay zipped up his jacket half an hour later.  
"What is she? A bloody tiger? She's not going to hurt me."  
"I know. I just..." Ben trailed off.  
"I need to talk to her. Alone."  
Ben nodded. "Yeah, of course."  
"I'll see you later then."  
Jay headed of in the direction of Abi's place. He wasn't really sure what to expect. He knew better than anybody what Abi was like when she was on a rampage, but he still didn't believe that she liked Jamie that much. She had kissed him. Why would she be so cut up about Jamie when she had done that? Jay had it all planned in his head. He'd go into the flat like a knight in shinning armour and him and Abi would live happily ever after. Except that wasn't what happened...

Jay found it strange to let himself into the flat, like he was intruding on something. He made his way along the corridor but he could already tell something wasn't right. It was quiet, far too quiet.  
"Abi?" he called out. "Abs, it's Jay."  
He made his way into the kitchen, figuring she'd be fixing herself something to eat now that it was getting on to one o'clock. He felt like he was pushing heavy boxes out of the way when he opened the door and was faced with what looked like a jumble sale.  
"Abs?" he said again.  
He looked around for a few seconds before he spotted her.  
She was leaning against the wall, her legs pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped round them. He couldn't look at her face because her head was facing the floor but he could tell from her messy hair that she hadn't slept all night.  
"Abs, babe."  
He heard Abi take an intake of breath and then looked up at him at last.  
His heart melted for her. Her lipstick was smudged and her mascara was running down her face but she was still beautiful to him.  
He walked towards Abi and slid down on the floor next to her. He didn't even have to say anything before she leaned her head against his chest and automatically he put his arm around her, pulling her close.

 _ **Hey guys! Sorry this chapter was a bit shorter than usual, but it was an important one and I didn't want to overdo it. I hope everybody is still enjoying this and I should have the next chapter up within the next week. Please keep commenting and let me know what you think :)**_


	19. Saviour (M Rated)

Jay thought Abi was going to cry. He would have let her too, if it meant she was going to lean against him for a little bit longer. But she didn't. She didn't cry, she didn't speak, she didn't move. Abi didn't do anything.  
Jay had never seen her like this, so...so broken. His Abi never let things get to her like this. Or maybe she did. Maybe she just never let people see how hurt she really was.  
"Abs," Jay whispered softly. "Talk to me."  
He felt her shake her head.  
"Please. Jamie came round to see me-"  
Abi sat up quickly. "You've seen Jamie?"  
Jay was hurt that it took mentioning Jamie to get her to talk to him, but he never admitted that to her.  
"Yeah. He came round about an hour ago."  
"What did he say?"  
"He asked me to come round here to check on you. He thought you might be in a bad way. Looks like he was right."  
Abi nodded slowly. "He broke up with me."  
"I know he did, Abs. I'm sorry."  
"He's mum didn't like me."  
"What? How could anybody dislike you?" Jay said cheerily, trying to cheer her up.  
"She didn't."  
"Is that why he broke up with you?"  
Abi nodded again.  
"What a prick." Jay had had this feeling about Jamie for a while, but at least now he was able to say it aloud in front of Abi.  
"He hasn't been to see me today but he saw you. He asked you to come over?"  
"That's right."  
Jay didn't know what to do. Abi was acting strange, like she was in some kind of daze or something. He just wanted to make sure she kept talking.  
"He didn't want to check on me himself. He said he cared about me. Why would he not come himself if that were true?"  
"I'm sure he does care about you, Abi."  
"But he isn't here."  
"No."  
Jay looked down at the girl he loved. She had that lost, far-away look on her face she often got when she was deep in thought.  
"You can cry, Abi. It's okay if you cry."  
Abi shook her head. "No, I've been crying all night. I've run out of tears to cry."  
Jay's heart almost broke when he heard her say that. He wanted to kill that douche bag for leaving Abi in a state like this.  
"He didn't come to see me," Abi repeated again. "He didn't come, but you did." She looked up at Jay.  
"Yeah. Jamie asked me to come and make sure you were okay."  
"You didn't have to come. It's Christmas!" Abi said with such enthusiasm like she had only just remembered. "It's Christmas. You shouldn't be here. You should be at home with your family"  
"They're not my family, Abs. Besides, I didn't come here for Jamie. I came here because I couldn't stand the thought of you being here alone on Christmas day."  
"You came here for me?" she asked.  
"Yes. I came here just for you, Abs."  
Before Jay could register what was happening in his head, Abi was leaning towards him and her soft lips were on his. It took everything it had in him to push her away. Abi looked so hurt when he did so.  
"What is it?" she asked quietly, almost shyly.  
"Abs, we can't do this."  
"You don't...you don't want me." She looked away. It wasn't a question.  
"Abi, no." Jay put his hands to her cheeks and forced her to face him. "Don't you ever think that, Abs. I want you more than I have ever wanted anything."  
"Then why won't you kiss me?"  
Jay ran a hand through his hair, struggling to find the words that would make her understand how he felt.  
"Abi, you split up with your boyfriend just last night, less than twenty four hours ago. I love you so much but I don't want to be your rebound. I want you to kiss me because you want me, not because you're feeling unwanted and alone."  
Abi looked down to face the floor. The expression on her face changed but Jay couldn't his finger on what that change was.  
"I've been kidding myself for months, Jay." Abi spoke at last. "I wanted to be with somebody else because I couldn't be with you anymore. I thought our relationship was poisonous, toxic. But I was wrong. I was so completely wrong." She paused but Jay didn't want to interrupt her when she was talking like this and let her go on. "You think I'm upset because Jamie broke up with me, but that isn't true. I'm upset because I am so fed up of feeling like nobody wants me. I've been with three different guys in the past year and I thought none of you wanted me. All this was just an attempt to get over you but now you're here. You came when nobody else did and I'm wondering why I'm even bothering to hide it anymore. I love you, Jay Brown."  
Jay didn't even try to hide the grin that was creeping up on him. "You really mean it?"  
"Yes," Abi laughed at his astonishment. "I really, really mean it."  
"Well, that's good then."  
"It is?" Abi questioned.  
"Yeah, because I really, really love you too, my Branning flakes."

Jay pushed Abi up against the door and left a trail of kisses down her neck. He couldn't really remember how they had made it into the bedroom, but somehow within the last five minutes they had managed it.  
Abi arched her back in response to Jay and ran her fingers through his hair. Jay lifted her up so her legs were around his waist and his lips found hers. He felt Abi's tongue prodding to be let in and he let it. They kissed, fiery and breathless and Abi couldn't help but remember that this was more passionate that any encounter she had ever had with Jamie.  
Jay walked over to the double bed, still carry Abi and gently laid her on the bed. He didn't even have a chance to move away before Abi was pulling him back on top of her by his t-shirt.  
"I don't want to let go of you," she whispered in his ear. "I don't want to lose you again."  
"You won't," Jay whispered back. "I promise."  
Abi bit her lip, the way she always knew made Jay excited.  
"Oh, Abi," he said. "Did you really need to do that?"  
Abi giggled before her lips found Jay's again. She found the buckle of his belt and began to undo it, pulling his jeans down while he kicked of his shoes. In turn, Jay yanked down Abi's tights before lifting her dress up over her head. He noticed her underwear straight away, matching red, lacy garments.  
"You must have known I was coming," Jay joked.  
Abi didn't say anything and instead pulled off his top. Jay then cursed himself, thinking that maybe she had worn that underwear in preparation for somebody else but he quickly wiped that thought away from his mind. Abi ran a finger down his chest, bringing him back to reality.  
Jay reached round Abi's back and carefully unclasped it before throwing it on the floor with the rest of their clothes. He then moved down to her underwear, sliding her knickers down her legs.  
He rubbed her clitoris, receiving a soft groan from Abi and he grinned before inserting a finger into her vagina, finding that she was wet. He then proceeded to pump his finger inside of her and Abi continued to moan out in appreciation.  
"Jay," she cried out.  
Soon, Jay was finished and licked his finger clean, seductively. He laughed as Abi laid before him, beautiful and breathless.  
"It's been a long time since I've done that," Jay said. "Right, I'll see you later then," he joked getting up to go but Abi quickly pulled him to her again.  
"Not so fast," she growled.  
Abi had never growled at him before but he quickly decided that he liked it.  
His mouth found Abi's again and they kissed, both their tongues fought for dominance. Abi rolled over so she was on top now, taking control.  
"Have you got anything?" she asked, moving to a sitting position with Jay between her legs.  
She watched as alarm showed on Jay's face. She stood up sighing, giving Jay a good view and she bent down to retrieve the pack of condoms from the bedside drawers.  
"It's a good job I came prepared then." She turned around, shaking the box before she chucked it at him.  
"You always are. It's what I like about you?"  
"Like?" she repeated, raising an eyebrow as she returned to her position.  
"Love," he smiled.  
Jay put his hands on Abi's waist and began to tickle her in which she quickly responded with an explosion of giggles.  
"No, Jay. Stop!" she said between laughs.  
She rolled off him so that she was lying next to him and Jay claimed his position on top of her again.  
"That's more like it."  
Abi rolled her eyes and he lent down to kiss her, inserting his penis into her at the same time.  
"You don't know how long I've been waiting to do this," Jay said between kisses.  
"I think I might have some idea."

Abi pulled the covers up to cover their bodies and snuggled into Jay. It was winter but neither of them were cold.  
"I think that was it." Jay said.  
"It? What was it?" Abi asked.  
"That was _the_ best sex that we have ever had."  
Abi laughed and Jay was glad to hear her happy at last.  
"I think you might be right there."  
"Of course I am. I'm always right."  
Jay began to stroke her blonde locks staring up at the ceiling. He didn't say anything for a few minutes.  
Abi rolled onto her stomach and rested on her arms against Jay's chest.  
"Jay?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Look at me."  
He did as he was told.  
"What are you thinking?" she asked.  
"Nothing."  
"Come on, I know you. Something is bothering you, talk to me."  
Abi returned to her back and began to run her fingers down his chest again, receiving a shiver from Jay.  
"Abs," he said slowly, drawing out the word.  
"Jay," she said in the same way." Tell me what's going on in your head."  
He sighed. "I was just thinking, what will happen now?"  
"How do you mean?"  
"With us, do we go back to how we are or..." he trailed off not wanting to say it but wanting to know at the same time.  
"This isn't the end, Jay."  
"No?"  
Abi shook her head. "I want to spend every day with you for the rest of my life with you. And I want to go for picnics with you on the beach. And I want to have crazy sex with you every night," she giggled. "I want you."  
"So, does this mean we're together again?"  
"If you want to be."  
"Do you?"  
"Of course."  
Jay jumped up and knelt down on the floor besides the bed.  
Abi sat up, her eyes widening in horror. "Jay, what are you-"  
"Abigail Branning, will you do me the honour of being my girlfriend?"  
Abi let out an exasperated breath and put a hand to her chest. "Jesus Christ, Jay. I thought..."  
"That I was going to propose?" he asked joining her in bed again. "Well, I can if you really want me to," he said with a laugh.  
"No!" she answered quickly. "No, but I will be your girlfriend, with gracious honour."  
Jay kissed the top of her head. "Best. Christmas. Ever."

 _ **I hope everybody is happy with the outcome! Jay and Abi are back together at last, and it has been a long time coming. I have just one chapter to go before Broken Promises is finished, so stay tuned!**_


	20. Fireworks

_One Week Later_

"Abs," Jay shook Abi awake. "Abi, wake up."  
"What?" she groaned, her voice clogged with sleep.  
Jay laughed at his girlfriend. "It's nearly midnight, we'll miss the fireworks."  
"I don't care," she replied curling back into him. "Let me sleep."  
"Babe, it's new years eve."  
"Shush!"  
Jay chuckled and stood up to get his coat. He'd try again in five minutes.  
They'd both wanted a quiet night it this year, with just each other for company. Jay had officially moved in a couple of days before and they cuddled up on the sofa to watch one of Abi's cheesy rom-com films with dominoes pizza, chocolate and alcohol. Abi had fallen asleep nearly two hours ago and Jay had decided he'd change the film to something more up his street while she slept.  
"Abi," Jay called from the living room doorway, drawing out her name. "Come on."  
She replied with something of a moan that he couldn't make out.  
"Don't make me do it."  
Jay took her silence as permission and walked over to the sofa and started to tickle her.  
"Jay," she gasped. "Stop it."  
"Please don't tickle me Jay," he mimicked. "Jay, stop it."  
She punched him gently in the arm.  
"Idiot," she said but failed to hide her smile.  
"Are you awake now?"  
"Yes!" she stood up and stretched. "How long was I asleep for? I missed the film."  
"Yeah, it's not like you've never seen it before," Jay chuckled.  
Abi stuck her tongue out at him and put on her coat with black knee high boots. When she was finished, Jay took her hand and pulled her closer to him.  
"There is no sleeping when we get back," he murmured. "Because I have other plans for us. You hear me?"  
Abi nodded trying to suppress a giggle. "I hear you."  
"Good."  
Abi lent in to kiss him which Jay quickly responded to.  
"We'll miss the fireworks," Abi whispered, pulling away.  
"Who cares about fireworks?" Jay replied, leaning in again.  
"I do! After you woke me up from a good dream."  
Abi took her boyfriend's hand and dragged him out of the flat, locking the door behind her.  
The couple snuggled into each other when they went outside, trying to keep warm in the midnight air.  
"Don't forget, we're going to see my dad tomorrow."  
Jay groaned.  
"Why are you so nervous? It isn't like you haven't met him before."  
"I know, but this is the first time I've seen him since we've been together. And we all know how much he liked me last time we were together."  
"I'll let you in on a little secret," Abi said. "He was one of the people that encouraged me to get back together with you."  
"Seriously?"  
Abi nodded.  
Jay grinned, and Abi swore he looked happier about that than he had when they got back together. She always knew that he'd wanted to impress Max, prove himself to him.  
They made their way to the square gardens where a small crowd had gathered to watch the fireworks. Jay spotted Ben with Paul and they walked over to stand with them.  
Ben had finally come clean to Phil after Jay moved in with Abi and him and Paul were a couple now. Abi still found it weird to think that her ex-boyfriend was now with another guy, who was pretty good looking as well, but she didn't let it get to her. She was with Jay now, and they were so happy together.  
"Happy New Year!" Jay greeted them.  
"Happy New Year," they replied simultaneously.  
Jay started chatting to Paul about booking a hair appointment in for next week or something and Ben went over and stood next to Abi.  
"Hey."  
"All right?"  
"Yeah, I'm really good actually."  
"Me too," Abi nodded.  
"I can tell."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, I haven't seen you this happy since you and Jay were together last, and for me that was before I even went to prison.  
"When we were engaged," Abi said, shaking her had with a laugh.  
"I'm really happy that you're happy, Abs."  
"I am too, for you."  
"Whatever happened between us, you'll always be my best friend. We go way back after all, who needs to be mates with Jay Brown when I have you?"  
"Besties since day one," Abi laughed.  
Ben pulled her into a hug. "Nothing has changed since then," he said in her ear.  
"I know."  
"I hate to break up this little love confession, but can I still back my girlfriend?"  
Ben pulled away. "I s'pose I'll let you."  
Jay wrapped his arm around Abi and kissed the top of her head.  
"There is nobody in the world that I would rather start 2016 with," Jay told her.  
"Me neither, and I want to end it with you too."  
Jay lent into kiss her as the first firework went off.

 _ **And that's it! It's taken me a few months to get this finished, but I've finally done it. I hope everybody is happy with the outcome. There won't be a sequel for this particular fanfic but I've got a few ideas so keep an eye out for more Jay and Abi. Thank you to everybody for your reviews and follows, it really means a lot and motivates me to keep going xx**_


End file.
